Kim Possible -Operation Stoppable-
by TimoteusI
Summary: 3 years have passed since the events of the alien invasion on graduation day when Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are called in by Global Justice to complete a mission. A mission that becomes the rolling stone starting an avalanche as the mutant 'crisis' envelopes the world. Where will allegiances stand? Who's speaking the truth? What is Operation Stoppable?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

I do not own the characters from the show Kim Possible or from the X-Men franchise, they all belong to their respective owners. Neither do I make any money off this, this is purely for my and your enjoyment. Cheers

Timoteus_I

 **-Chapter 1-**

It was a clear night as the Hoverjet flew along in almost dead silence, broken only by the slight hum of the machine's propulsion. Aboard the craft were two young adults, both made famous by their exploits and expertise in taking down villains in their quests for world domination, as well as thwarting an alien invasion on their graduation night. These two were none other than Kim Possible, and her now fiancé Ron Stoppable, and they were on a mission to receive some intel for Global Justice. As the hoverjet approached their target location, a small-ish town in a location they had forgotten in the travel time, Kim and Ron couldn't help but look out past the pilots through the cockpit window at the lights of the approaching town below and the brilliance of the millions of stars above. Both heroes knew that normally this mission would be taken on by GJ members, but for some reason, and no thanks to Dr. Director's vagueness at GJ headquarters, there just wasn't the an power to conduct this intel gathering mission and thusly required Kim and Ron to come out of semi retirement. It had been years since Kim and Ron had taken part in a major operation, 3 years to the day they started university to be exact.

As the Hoverjet continued its approach Kim and Ron were pulled out of their own thoughts as Kim's kimmunicator wrist watch began to beep, throwing up a holographic image of Dr. Director when the holder of the watch answered.

"Dr. Director? What's the sitch?" The not-so-teen hero asked in a calm, collected manner.

"Ah Kim Possible, I felt it would be probably beneficial for you and your partner to be briefed a bit more about what you're stepping into," The director of Global Justice began "seeing as we had to cut it short-"

"YEAH what was with that? I was only just getting comfortable in those criminally under-cushioned chairs you had in your office. My back is still recovering." Ron interjected as his urge to goof got the better of him.

"Rooonnnn, not now. We can complain later, time to get your head in the game" Kim replied as she turned to look at her fiancé

Sensing the spotlight returning to her the director of GJ continued "As I was saying, just a reminder that these are not the same type of villains that you are used to dealing with. The world has changed a lot in the last 3 years"

Pausing for any comments, the Director continued "The current situation in the town you're flying towards hasn't changed, the crime group still has control of parts of the CBD, centre of the town and pockets of the residential districts."

"So I'm guessing they haven't made any moves to leave any time soon?" Kim commented, trying to fill any gaps in her intel.

"No it does not seem so, which works well for us. It means that your target, their computer systems and the data, should be stored in the one place."

"Wait, this is still bothering me… why bring your computers with you to raid, pillage and sow terror in a town? It makes no sense, unless they're here to stay?" Ron said out loud, not really directed towards anybody.

"Things have changed, Mr. Stoppable. Cyber terrorism is just as much a problem as its older counterpart. Remember Team Possible, all you must do is get in, grab their data, wipe the local copy and return to the Hoverjet for extraction"

"Ok, well that sounds simple enough, too simple almost." Ron mused as he glanced out through the cockpit again at the fast approaching town "Tell me again, Dr. Director, why any of your countless number of agents couldn't have done this mission. I mean not to sound ungrateful and all but with my Mystical Monkey Power and Kim's ultimate badassery this seems like a pretty low-key mission for us, especially post-alien invasion."

"As shocking as it is, my other half does have a point Dr. Director," Kim commented "this does seem like a mission you could easily handle at GJ with your eyes closed"

Feeling as though she had been put on the spot, the head of GJ decided she could answer the prying questions of Team Possible, to an extent. "Very well Miss Possible, Mr Stoppable, you are correct in assuming that on any normal given day we could handle this mission without a second thought, however we have most of our teams and agents out in the field managing a global crisis and are operating on a skeleton crew back at HQ, we couldn't risk being any more understaffed at this current time and felt it best to call you in."

Sensing a pause in the director's explanation, and being ever so curious what this global crisis was she hadn't heard about, Kim asked the obvious question "Dr. Director, we haven't heard a thing on the news about a global crisis, what's the sitch on that?"

"It's classified." Was all Dr. Director said, her tone suggesting that nothing would come of more questioning on the subject. She then continued having shut down the question "We need both of your undivided attention for this mission. We believe that this crime gang is part of the same organisation responsible for the disappearances that began shortly after the alien invasion event."

Seeing that they were nearly at the town's outskirts and that time was running short, Kim took her chance and asked "Director, could this group be the same guys responsible for the disappearance of Bonnie and Tara, they vanished almost right after graduation…"

"This may be very likely Miss Possible, though we are not looking for individuals here, the data you will be acquiring will help us go a long way to shutting them down."

With a fire inside her and knowing this may help find her old friend and her old high school nemesis Kim turned to Ron, knowing he would have her back down there. After looking over their gear one last time Kim and Ron hopped off the landed Hoverjet and headed off into the eerily quiet town, looking back only once to ensure that the craft they had flown in on had successfully cloaked itself and would wait for their return. Running into no trouble along the first 3 blocks, the pair slowed to a walk as they took in their surroundings.

"Wow, the nightlife in this place sure is pretty nonexistent KP" Ron commented, before beginning to fish around in his backpack for the gadget they had been given on the flight

"I've got to say KP, ever since Wade joined up with GJ his gadgets have become even more super awesome!"

"Yeah you've got that right, though I still like my old kimmunicator wrist watch, ah the nostalgia." The two heroes walked on in silence for a while, lost in thought and remembering the good old days when it was a simple us vs the old villains, not faceless gangs and large scale cyber crime, until a sudden realisation brought on by a smashed down door at a house snapped them out of their day dream-like state.

"Uh KP, have you realised that not all the doors have been broken into?" Ron began, voicing his obviously confused thoughts. "Like look over here that house looks completely untouched, and then there is a house further down that looks like it was broken into too! What's going on?"

"Hey you're right… Ron, we're being watched. Don't look now, but top floor middle window to your right."

Startled Ron almost tripped on his own feet as he subtly tried to look to where Kim had seen the onlookers "Hey yeah, I see them. It's… it's a family? This is getting weirder by the minute KP…"

"You've got that right Ron," Kim commented as she tried to make sense of this all. "Its like the crime gang were looking for something, or-"

"OR someone, many someones!" Ron blurted, noticeably nervous.

"Yes Ron, or someone. Maybe we can talk to them, see if we can find anything out 'cause this is just plain weird."

As Kim and Ron approached the house where they had seen the occupant inside earlier they kept their eyes trained on the neighbourhood around them, before motioning and waving to the family still standing in the window upstairs. To their surprise however, after a momentary glance at each other and then down to the two heroes on the street, the blinds were drawn and the lights shut off. Kim and Ron looked on, clueless as to why they didn't want to talk, before hearing the front door's locking mechanism turning with a loud click, signifying that it had been dead bolted shut. Still confused as to what had happened there with the family in the house, the pair continued on their way to their main target, which was, according to intelligence somewhere in the central part of town, a distant wail of a fire truck's siren breaking the silence of the dead of the night.

Ron, deciding that the silence was boring and needed breaking turned to his other half, gave a goofy smile and went on to lighten the mood a little. "You know KP, walking along the road here, right next to this nice little park, it almost feels like one of our walks after going out for a meal in Upperton. You know, if you ignore some of the broken houses and all that."

*Sigh* "You're sure right about that Ron. You know this is one of the many reasons that I love you, you know just the right thing to say." Kim said chuckling.

"Yeah I'm a natural KP. Nothing can dampen the powers of the Ron-man to keep his Kim from being happy." Ron stated, stretching slightly as they walked.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Ron," Kim almost blurted out, showing just how nervous and worried she was getting with the way this mission was unfolding, no clues, nothing! And the locals seemingly too scared to talk to them was not a good sign either in her books.

Sensing the worry in her, Ron went on to try and reassure Kim "Hey, hey KP. It'll be alright, its just a nice simple snatch and grab mission, with just a little bit of an electronic twist to it. And plus, if things do get out of hand I've got my MMP to protect us, you'll see, there's nothing to worry about"

Kim and Ron continued on walking for a little while further before bumping into their first obstacle on their way to their target. Two of the grunts of the crime gang were patrolling the street ahead of them, both of whom were armed. Diving off to the side of the road Kim and Ron, reassured that they had not been seen took a closer look at the two armed figures up ahead. On closer inspection Kim noticed that, for a pair of crime gang grunts they looked surprisingly well equipped, decked out with Bulletproof vests, tasers, a hightec rifle and a weird pronged launcher of sorts.

"You reckon we can take them on KP?" Ron asked, trying to size up their opposition.

"No big Ronnie. We've faced worse, hit 'em with the old 'Zig and Zag'?" came Kim's reply.

"It's a deal KP, I'll take the one on the right and you the one on the left in three, two, one… GO!"

After jumping into a fighting stance Kim and Ron performed their tried and trusted 'zig and zag' flawlessly, closing the gap between them and the grunts who had now been alerted to their presence. Not bringing their rifles up fast enough the two grunts had no chance to defeat the two charging heroes who, with Ron's MMP and Kim's overall badassery, were made light work of before the two heroes continuing at an increased pace to their targeted location, the centre of town, not taking a chance that the other members of the crime gang could have been alerted to their presence now. Noticing no difference to the quiet streets and houses, Kim and Ron slowed down their pace to a quick walking speed to conserve their energy.

 ** _-Elsewhere in a darkly it room-_**

A mysterious shadowy figure watches all this unfold, seeing the two men go down, the figure punched a few keys into the comm device, then a short sequence of numbers followed by a message

 _'_ _Continue with operation, target is approaching'_

Running down the street Kim's kimmunicator wrist watch beeps, receiving a call. Ducking down an alleyway Kim went to answer the call, and was surprised to see Dr. Director's face on the screen.

"Uh, Dr. Director? What's the sitch?" a confused Kim asked.

"Miss Possible, Mr Stoppable, we have completed another sweep on the town with our scanners and believe that the crime gang has set up shop in the town's old Library, we will upload it's location onto your GPS device now." Dr. Director stated, before closing off the connection, not waiting for a response from the two famous world saving heroes.

"Huh, did she seem a little on edge to you KP?" Ron asked, puzzled by the shorter than usual conversation with the Director.

"Yeah, a little weird, but maybe she's just as nervous as we are. Let's get going, we don't want to get caught with our pants down here… figuratively speaking" Kim added the last bit, seeing the nervous glance Ron made at his belt.

"Yeah if I never have to go through with that ever again, I would be so happy." Ron stated, once he was assured that the belt was on as tightly as it could be without damaging any internal organs.

"You know, it'll be a real pain when we have to get out of here back to the Hoverjet if the crime gang figures out what we're here to do. Its definitely a good thing you brought that belt with you for this mission Ron." Kim commented, knowing that if they were to be seen in the act of stealing the data this mission would get more difficult by a hundred fold.

"I suppose we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it KP." Ron commented, flashing one of his goofy smiles towards Kim before they set out to cover the last bits of ground between them and the town library.

Nearing the library in question, they made sure to circle around the back of the building before proceeding to climb the walls with their grappling hooks, with Ron for once not losing his pants in the process. Collecting their gear and placing it in their bags again, the two Team Possible members took a deep breath before entering through a large window in the roof landing in one of the reading rooms on the upper floor. Once inside their eyes took almost no time to adjust to the different level of lighting in the room before they explored the area around them, soon finding a balcony overlooking the large hall in the centre of the Library. There Kim and Ron observed that the crime gang, as per speculation by GJ intel had set up a rather crude computer system on the ground floor, among the reading desks and chairs.

Noticing that, for the moment, the two were alone, Ron took the chance to comment on the mess of cables below them "Wow, Kim. Let's never ever mention this to Wade, he would surely have a heart attack if he saw just how poor their cable management game was here."

"Yeah yeah Ron, whatever. It's not even that messy, plus what can a small mess of cables even do that'd cause any harm?" an unimpressed Kim Possible replied, not understanding why Ron or Wade would fret about a mess of cables.

"It-its not the safety ramifications that's got me going here Kim, its-it's the principle, and plus it just looks wrong, imagine the poor internal wiring of the-"

"Head in the game Ronald, two guards approaching from the front entrance." Kim cut in, hearing the footsteps and seeing the heat signatures on her kimmunicator moving.

"Got it KP, we'll go down there and same as before, you take the left I take the right?... Ok on your mark" Ron got ready, seeing his partner nod in agreement whilst readying herself to jump down and pounce on her allocated guard.

Almost instantly, and without as much as a noise the guards were taken care of and Kim had already moved over to the most important looking computer tower and proceeded to plug in a chunky looking USB drive and began retrieving the data.

Not seeing any more guards approaching, Ron took a moment to look at the monitor of the CPU to look at what they were copying over some of the names of the files being transferred

 _'_ _-Project Monkey-, Operation Mutant round up, Project X, Adamantium retrieval report, Roundup report, GJ mission parameters update, Operation Stoppable…'_

The title of the last file instantly grabbed his attention, causing him to step back in shock and trip over one of the bundles of cables in the room.

"KIM! Come have a look at this!" Ron alerted his partner as the shock began to wear off.

"Operation stoppable? What on earth is that? I don't like this, we got to get out of here…" Kim said clearly worried about what was going on.

Glancing at the computer screen she looked for the progress bar _95% complete? Come on work faster!_ Kim thought as she suddenly realized that they were no longer alone in the room.

"Oi Bitch! Step away from the computer with your hands up!" came a voice as both Kim and Ron spun around to face no more than six armed and evidently furious muscular men, clad in all black and armed similarly to the two grunts they had taken down earlier in the street.

"Oh shit" the two said in unison as they each dove behind tables and chairs in an attempt to dodge the rain of bullets coming towards them now.

"oh no oh no oh no oh no" Ron continued to stammer as he his behind a slowly splintering bookshelf, in a state of shock.

"Ron! Head in the game! I'm going to circle around and get them from behind, but I need you to be a distraction, can you do that for me Ronnie?" Kim's voice said through the kimmunicator on Ron's wrist.

"Ye-yeah got it KP. One distraction coming right up!" Ron shouted back to his fiancée before proceeding to get up and begin to push over the book shelf he was hiding behind, beginning a domino effect of bookshelves all along his side of the open room.

Sure enough, the giant game of dominos and the sound of hundreds of books falling to the floor with heavy thuds, and the breaking and creaking wood got the attention of all the shooters, who proceeded to train their weird pronged launchers trained on him before shooting a barrage of weighted nets in his direction.

Seeing that the 'man-gorillas with guns' were momentarily distracted with Ron, Kim circled round behind them and began laying into them, stunning them with expertly placed kicks and blows.

"Ron!" Kim shouted as she saw him dodge the last of the nets using his MMP to quicken his reflexes "It's time to go! We've got the data and the virus is already in their system, come on!"

"On it KP!" was all Ron said before the two heroes rushed out the back door, jumping the nearest fence as the library once more began to swarm with more grunts from the crime gang, their movement and coordination almost military-like.

Pulling themselves up out of the pile of leaves they had landed in, the two members of Team Possible noticed that they had jumped into a small park of sorts, and going off the map on their built in GPS, weren't that far off course from their route back to the Hoverjet.

Not even taking a moment to catch their breath Kim and Ron ran at full speed down a narrow little road, very much intent on making it to the aircraft and getting the hell out of there. After about two blocks of silence they turned a corner as instructed by their GPS and ran right into a large group of hired hostile muscle which, after a moments pause and confusion by both parties, quickly turned into an all out brawl. Leaping into action Kim dove at the nearest grunt, knocking him over and planting a kick into his face, breaking his nose with a satisfying crunch. Meanwhile Ron, powering up his MMP, had already jumped into the heart of the fray, tossing aside any and every grunt in his way like they weighed nothing. Seeing a break in the enemy line, Kim motioned to Ron that they should make a break for it and try to get to the Hoverjet, and Ron, also seeing the gap she had pointed towards, made a break for freedom. As they both burst through the throng of armed, bruised and angry gang members, the two heroes ran as fast as they could, making sure to run in a zig zag pattern as bullets began to fly past their heads.

"Kiim! I'm really starting to get the feeling that they're not overly happy with us, I think its time to go home" Ron shouted, as they could see the Hoverjet begin to power up and prepare for take off.

"You know it Mister! Tell you what, when we get home I think we deserve a nice hot shower and I'll give you a well earned reward for not losing your pants." Kim shouted back as she continued running, before she realized that it was rather quiet. Too quiet.

"Ron? You still with me?" Kim turned her head whilst running as she heard his voice cry out in pain.

"K-KIM!" Ron was kneeling near the middle of the road in full view, holding the area around his stomach, his MMP almost spluttering on and off like a malfunctioning light bulb. Something was very, very wrong.

"RON! Come on! We've almost made it, just a little more..." she willed him on, but she could tell that Ron wouldn't make it on his own.

Within an instant Kim had turned around and was doubling back to where her partner was, oblivious to the now frantically running shooters charging towards her and Ron, still firing somewhat wildly.

"Ki-Kim run…" Ron spluttered, coughing up blood as he was overcome with wave after wave of pain, the MMP failing to help him, protect him in his time of need.

"I'm not going to leave you Ron, we can make it, just take my hand!" Kim had almost reached him when with a whooshing noise a giant net flew towards her kneeling fiancé, encasing him. "NO!"

"Kim, please… run, go!... I love you" was all he could say before the net encasing him was charged with an electric current, shocking him into an unconscious state

"ROONN! NO!" the now distraught Kim tried to get near her Ron but, knowing he was right turned tail and ran back to the Hoverjet, where once onboard she collapsed, unable to control the tears streaming down her face and the pain and anguish consuming her body.

As the crime gang members reached the unconscious young adult in the net, they observed a blue mist drifting around him, before it dissipated and blew away in the wind. The Mystical Monkey Power that had protected its wielder had gone, forever.

One of the more senior members who had seen the blue mist vanish motioned to one of his henchmen to come over with a phone "Call it in, we've got him but the power is gone. I hope this is all worth it, or She'll be pissed."

On the flight back to GJ base Kim, distraught and exhausted, and overcome by pain and the loss of Ron, was suddenly enveloped in an almost unbearable wave of pain. Beginning in her head is spread through her body, to her fingers and toes. All the while this was happening, much to her shock and fear, objects began floating, crushing and tearing apart, almost as if controlled and reflecting her emotions before she became lightheaded and collapsed into darkness.

 **\- End Chapter 1-**

Heya guys and girls, thank you for reading what will hopefully be a decent crossover story arc between Kim Possible and the X-Men universe. Please feel free to read and review as this is my first attempt at writing anything substantial (that doesn't include essays for University… icky). Anyway I should be trying to upload each chapter with not too much time in-between each upload... so watch this space (please and thankyou)


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

Dr. Wade Load, head of the technology and Cognitive Science Division, walked at a quick pace along the long empty corridor leading to the office of Dr. Director. Until moments ago he had been finalising his work on the algorithm of a project called the 'Cerebral code', with which mind control would theoretically be possible. As the doors opened inwards automatically, Wade pulled himself out of his train of thought and walked towards the Director of Global Justice, before awkwardly standing to attention. Seating himself on a chair on the opposite side of the desk when motioned to, Wade was puzzled as to why he had been summoned here, Dr. Director quickly enlightening him to the reason why.

"Dr. Load, I have summoned you here to debrief you on certain aspects, and the incident that occurred on the mission concerning Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, not only because you have a history with them but also because it could potentially affect your work on numerous projects."

Wade looked on, confused and concerned " I don't understand Dr. Director, I was under the assumption that the mission had been a success. We received the data from the terminal, and-"

"It was a partial success Dr. Load" Dr. Director interjected "Certain events took place and … complications arose."

"I don't understand, complications ma'am?"

"Kim Possible. On the flight back from the mission she exhibited signs of a dormant 'X-gene' awakening. Although this is the first time we have ever caught it on tape with the built in cameras on the Hoverjet it helps us no further in discovering her abilities and threat level to future operations." Dr. Director stated, simply and bluntly.

"Threat level ma'am? I don't think that Kim would pose as a threat to GJ. We've worked with her- I've worked with her for years, I know her, she's not a villain." Wade said, trying to assure the obviously wrong head of GJ.

"She is a mutant, Dr. Load. The X-gene within her is no longer dormant. Whoever you knew her as before, she is no longer the same. She's not even human!" Dr. Director stated, almost with a tone of disgust in her voice.

"I see..." was all that Wade could formulate in his brain, as his mind was attempting to wrestle with this new information. "But if she, as you say, is a mutant, shouldn't we still see some sign of it in her family bloodline? There's no other evidence and curiously enough the gene activated so late…"

"She's definitely a mutant Dr. Load. The first of her bloodline… as far as we know. We'll have to keep a closer eye on her family incase she is not the only case."

Turning to the former third member of Team Possible Dr. Director spoke again "I and some higher agents find it safest if we keep Possible in custody while she recovers from the X-gene activating, until we can discover her full powers, where she stands on the mutant proble- issue, and where her allegiances lie. She could prove to be useful if Project Nemesis was to fail."

"Y-yes ma'am. On the topic of Project Nemesis, what about Subject S and the hiccup? By all calculations and tests we need a mutant, and a powerful one at that, to have the level of success we are aiming to achieve, do we not?" Wade said, unsure of what this meant for all the work he had gone through, and the proverbial bridges he had burnt to achieve success.

"The process will commence as planned, Dr. Load. A closer look at his genetic makeup by our lead 'Mutant Experts' has found that the subject's true X-gene has been suppressed all this time by the powers he wielded." Looking over a file on her table Dr. Director continued, "We will now merely be required to boost these powers using the 'Chemical 14' formula, and if the subject is still salvageable after that Project Nemesis will go ahead as planned."

"Ah, of course ma'am. I understand then that the use of 'Chem 14' has been authorised and is proceeding as we speak?"

"Yes, you are correct." After pausing for a moment Dr. Director looked up from the file in front of her "Dr. Load, I can understand if you do not wish to be a part of the final stages of the project, given your history with-"

"No ma'am, I can do this. I have been on board with the Operation all this time I cannot back down now."

Dr. Director stood up from behind the desk, motioning Wade to follow as they walked to the door leading to the hallway beyond her office, nonverbally signalling that the much-respected Dr. Load was permitted to return to his own work station.

"Excellent choice Dr. Load. You will find the updated details on the subject in your office, once signed off we will begin prepping the mutant for Project Nemesis."

Wade, saying nothing, nodded to one of the most powerful people in the world and began the long walk down the empty corridor. Reaching the elevator he inserted the authorisation key and punched in a code. The elevator, whirring to life, jolted downwards to the lower levels of Global Justice Headquarters. Exiting the elevator Wade made a beeline straight to his pigeon hole, where he grabbed a file that had been placed in there and headed for his own, much smaller office where he sat down and took a closer look at what the contents of the file would give him to work with.

Already knowing what it would be about, he pulled out the small pile of transcript and updated details on the gene enhancement that had occurred not too long ago. With the papers came a memory chip, simply titled ' _Subject S, X-gene enhancement procedure_ '.

Reading through the details of the procedure, Wade paid keen attention to the powers that had been enhanced. "Advanced healing abilities detected… subject believed to have acute hearing, agility and enhanced reflexes… strongly recommend subject for Project Nemesis…"

Placing the papers down, Wade signed placed his signature on the front page and sent the file off through a tube system in the wall. Sighing, he looked at the memory chip on his desk. Knowing what he would have to watch he inserted it into his computer system, muttering "I'm sorry, my old friend" as the recorded footage of the procedure played on his screen.

 _-Hours earlier-_

Ron Stoppable woke up. His eyelids were heavy and he had trouble opening them, as though someone was keeping them shut. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime he managed to open his eyes, only to be greeted by a front row view of a bright fluorescent light in the ceiling, momentarily blinding him again.

"Am I dead? Shit where am I?" He said to himself, in a state of major confusion as he began to regain his sight.

Attempting to move he immediately winced in pain, as the bullet wound brought him fully back to reality. Deciding that moving was not such a great idea for now, Ron looked about himself, getting his bearing as to where exactly he was. On further inspection, he found that he was in a room with a heavily tinted glass wall to his right, a camera in the top left corner, and more worryingly, he was strapped to a table in the middle of the room.

"DESIRED CONSCIOUSNESS LEVEL ACHIEVED" a robotic voice echoes through the room, startling Ron.

"INITIATING 'CHEMICAL 14' INJECTION" came the voice again

"What the-" Ron started to speak, as four robotic arms rose from the tiled floor, each armed with large mean-looking needles filled with what he could only guess was this 'Chemical 14'. Without so much of a warning, the robotic limbs and the needles they carried positioned themselves above his arms and legs, before finding their target areas and plunging the needle tips into his body. A wave of pain ensued as the foreign liquid entered his body.

"SPOOLING UP SUB-CELLULAR ELECTRIC INITIATOR DRONES"

A fifth robotic arm emerged from the tiled floor, this time it positioned itself near Ron's head. The reasonably smaller needle on this robotic limb, housing a grey-silvery substance that could only be the miniature 'drones', almost immediately jabbed into his neck, releasing the substance into his blood stream to do its work.

At this point Ron was battling unconsciousness as the robotic voice started up again. "BEGINNING X-GENE STIMULATION PROCEDURE"

As multiple hidden devices powered up in the room the foreign chemicals and drones injected into his body began to intermingle, jumpstarting Ron's dormant X-gene.

An uncontrollable wave of pain passed over him. All the blonde member of Team Possible could do was scream as he felt as though he was being torn apart on a cellular level as his mutation woke from its dormant state and began to mature at a speed much faster than would occur naturally to a mutant. After an unknown period of time Ron lost the battle with the waves of pain and fell into a state of unconsciousness, the world around him fading to black.

- _Global Justice HQ medical ward_ -

Kim Possible was in a deep sleep. Deep, restless and confusing. In her deep sleep state she continued to play over the mission, where it all went wrong. She could hear the shot that downed Ron, see the net fly though the air at her Fiancé in almost slow motion, yet she could do nothing but watch as it wrapped itself around the blonde and threw him to the floor. As she ran over to him she could smell the rusty smell of blood, then his words echoed in her head _"Kim, please… run, go!... I love you"_. With a gasp of air Kim woke up from what can only be described as one of the worst sleeps she had ever had. Utterly exhausted and sporting a painful but manageable headache the redhead began to take in her immediate surroundings.

" _I'm in a hospital room of sorts… bedside table, bare but the thought counts… the air is pretty stale, underground or submarine? … my arms, I can't move them, I'm tied to the bed!_ " Kim thought as she was brought out of her chaotic train of thoughts by a quick firm knock on the door to her room.

The owner of the knock quickly came in, revealing it to be none other than Dr. Director smiling warmly at the redhead who was confused and still trying to wriggle out of the bindings.

"Dr. Director? I-I… where am I?" Kim started.

"Miss Possible, its quite alright. You're in safe hands." Dr. Director started, assuring Kim to an extent. "You are currently in one of Global Justice HQ's Medical wards, we brought you here after the mission to make sure you are alright."

"The mission! Whe-where's Ron? Do we know where they took him?" Kim began to panic once again, trying to get up out of bed. "Why am I tied to the bed? What is this?"

"For safety Miss Possible." The Director said, in a practically monotone voice.

"Safety? But I'm not a threat to anyone-"

"We don't know that however." All friendliness in the Director's voice was now gone. "To put it simply, Global Justice has not had a good track record when it comes to encounters and working with mutants. Look at Team GO, for example, one of their members has turned into a near unstoppable villain who uses her powers to dominate over others, using their normality against them. And then we are hearing these rumours about another mutant that can turn out own weapons, anything metallic into whatever he feels like! You see miss Possible, we just can't take the risk with you. We must know where you stand."

"Where I stand? What do you mean?" Kim asked only getting more suspicious and confused of the whole situation.

Unbeknownst to the redheaded hero in the bed, she began to reach out with her mind around the room and small objects began to move. This was however not missed by Dr. Director, who pressed a button on a terminal on her wrist, signalling in the two armed guards in the corridor, who then positioned themselves against the wall opposite to Kim's bed, guns at the ready.

"Dr. Director? What-" Kim started.

"We must know where your allegiances lie." The director of Global Justice continued, unfazed by the movement of some of the objects in the room. "Are they with your kind, the mutants, or are they with us?" after not getting a response from Kim she pressed on, annoyed by how long this was taking. "Answer me miss Possible, the safety of Ronald, of your family could hang off this…" too late she realised what a mistake she had made.

"You threaten my family? You threaten Ron?" She started, Dr. Director having evidently hit a nerve. "How dare you, after all that Ron and I have done for you!"

Dr. Director was now paying more attention to the energy in the air in the room and the increased force with which the furniture and loose objects were moving about with.

"Miss Possible, stand down." She tried to order the redhead in bed.

"Wait, how can you threaten Ron's safety when he's been…" She trailed off when her mind started to put things together. "You! You were behind the mission. You, what have you done to Ron?"

Kim Possible began to get angry, and her powers reflected it in turn as the bedside table was crushed by an invisible force, splinters flying everywhere. As this happened the director of Global Justice jumped up and made for the door, panic written all over her face she turned to the nearest guard.

"Shut her down!" was all she said before the guard moved towards the former teen hero and aimed his sidearm.

As Dr. Director left the room she heard a single shot ring out in the Medical ward. Still on a high from the adrenalin rush she keyed into her communicator on her wrist and the face of the head scientist on Project Nemesis popped up on her screen.

"Dr. Director, how can I help you?" Wade Load said, sounding almost bored in the delivery.

"Dr. Load. I am giving Level 9 authorisation to begin Project Nemesis, immediately."

"Immediat- shit- are you sure Dr. Director, shouldn't we wait for Ro- Subject S to recover?"

"No." The director of Global justice said, with no emotion in her voice. "Begin the procedure, prepare the Cerebral code. I will be with you to observe within moments."

"Yes ma'am." Was all that was heard from the genius before the connection was severed.

 _Dr. Wade Load's office_

"Shit, this is all going too fast!" Wade muttered to himself as he brought up the algorithm for the Cerebral code.

"I have to do something, I promised." He entered a password and gained access to altering the algorithm on his monitor. Without hesitating he added a new line of code, enabling a backdoor to be formed to disable the effects of the algorithm.

"Key words… KP, stimulus… written and verbal." Wade muttered to himself, as he closed up the algorithm and stored it onto a portable Hard drive to take to the operation room unofficially dubbed the 'Nemesis chamber'.

"I hope this works, I can't let them do this to Ron, to make him into a monster." He spoke to himself once more, as he made his way to the operation room.

 _At the same time in the 'Nemesis Chamber'_

In the darkness Ron thought he could hear voices, murmuring just quiet enough for him to not hear what they were saying. Suddenly he could hear one voice very loud and clearly. It was a woman's voice. It- it was Kim's voice!

 _"_ _RON!"_

Ron woke with a jolt. Confused and in a minor state of panic, he looked around to find the owner of the voice he'd just heard. Finding nothing he tried to get up, not remembering that he had been strapped to the table. However, this time when he flexed and moved he could feel the straps slowly giving way, almost as if he was stronger. Then he heard them, the other voiced he had heard in the blackness of unconsciousness. He turned his head in the direction from where he believed them to be coming from, the glass wall.

"Subject... Subject has woken up. It is just staring at me. Oh god I think it can hear us." The faceless scientists on the other side of the tinted glass wall began to jot down notes and relayed the data to others in on the upcoming procedure.

At this point the doors into the 'Nemesis Chamber' opened and in walked Dr. Director, Dr. Load and a handful of other scientists, much to Ron's surprise.

"Dr. Director? Where am I? What have you done to me?" Ron started

The director in question however, ignored Ron's questions, walking past him towards the glass wall and began talking to the persons on the other side.

"Note date and time, beginning final stages of Project Nemesis. Use of Cerebral code authorised. Dr. Load?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"You may begin."

Wade walked towards his bewildered former friend with a definite uneasy look on his face. At this point Ron began to struggle, knowing something was about to happen and that it wouldn't be in his favour either. As Ron was nearing the point of being free from the straps keeping him down he felt a sharp jab in his neck and instantly relaxed into a conscious, but motionless state. As Wade reached Ron's head he brought out a weird looking headpiece and placed it on the blonde, fastening a strap across his chin and beginning to click cables and wiring into it.

As Wade was about to connect the last wire he leant down near Ron's ear and whispered, "I'm sorry, forgive me" before booting up a terminal that had risen from the tiled floor.

Inserting the memory chip he had brought with him, Wade punched in the last authorisation keys and looked one last time at the face of the man who had once been one of his closest friends. He only looked away when the algorithm started up and began wrestling control from the blonde on the table, causing him to jolt and jerk, as though being shocked by tiny amounts of electricity.

As the procedure began Dr. Director turned once more to the glass wall "As was outlined in the description in the file placed before you, Ladies and Gentlemen, Subject S's mutation had been suppressed by a power he had acquired at a previous time, delaying its maturation in the subject. To counter this time gap and to save precious time the use of 'Chemical 14' in co-operation with micro-sized drones was authorised to activate and mature the X-gene in the mutant. The drones will pass out of the system naturally in the next few hours and will pose no hindrance to the Nemesis Project." Dr. Director paused for a moment to look back at Ron on the table, as his thrashing subsided and he remained completely still.

Seeing that the Cerebral code had finished its work she continued "As you can see, the algorithm designed my Dr. Load has now given us full control of the Subject. Side effect of this mind form of mind control however is a theorised 80% Memory loss, which may work in our favour. With it and the subjects new abilities of advanced healing, hearing, reflexes and agility we may even have more success than if we had succeeded in harnessing the mutant known as Deadpool."

All the while this was going on, Wade had begun working his way around the table Ron was strapped to, removing the ties enough for him to be able to move.

"With a weapon such as Nemesis in our hands," Dr. Director continued, "the mutant problem of the world should not be a problem for Global Justice anymore. As proof of the mind control we have I would ask you all to please observe."

Dr. Director looked over to the Blonde on the table. "Nemesis!" Ron pivoted his head to look at her. "Put on this power suit." Ron, a.k.a Nemesis, got up and proceeded to dress himself in a black and red patterned power suit, not too different to Kim's battle suit except for added bits of armour plating along the forearms, shoulders upper back, spine and chest areas (as well as a helmet that could materialise around the wearers head with the press of a button). The suit was a one-of-a-kind piece of hardware, designed by Wade of course, specifically for the Nemesis Project.

Seeing that Nemesis had complied to her command she took a long object out of a case a scientist had brought her. "Good, now take this sword and kill Dr. Load."

"Wait what-" was all that Wade could speak out as Nemesis grasped the sword handed to him and thrust the sharp expertly crafted adamantium blade into his stomach.

Trembling and in shock, Wade collapsed to the floor which was slowly turning red as his blood seeped from the wound.

"Dr. Director, was that really necessary?" one of the scientists asked, whilst clearly trying very hard not to throw up.

"Dr. Load was a traitor to the Global Justice cause, he sympathised with the mutant 'plight' and could no longer be trusted." The head of GJ then turned to her new weapon. "Nemesis, remove his body and place him in the vault with your failed predecessors."

Nemesis complied, moving over to the body and reached down to pick up his former friend. That was when he saw it. Written on the floor in his own blood, Wade had written two letters; _K_ and _P_ , before having succumbed to the fatal wound.

Nemesis stood still, almost frozen in motion as he saw the letters. _"K…..P, what does that mean? Where have I seen that before… red? Red hair! KP!"_

Ron/Nemesis snapped out of his train of thought, trembling and standing up straight.

"Nemesis!" shouted Dr. Director "I gave you an order."

Nemesis, however wasn't listening. Looking around himself, taking everything in he looked at the director of GJ. "What am I? Who am I?" he asked, his voice sounding unsure and confused. He began to become overwhelmed by the stimuli around him; the voices the bright lights, the body on the floor, the blood, the letters! _KP_

Nemesis/Ron ran for the door. He didn't know where he was, but he had to get out. Had to find a quiet place, less busy and less people. He had to get fresh air.

"For goodness sake not again!" Dr. Director exclaimed as she saw yet another Mutant slip out of her control. "Shoot him! And when you're done doing that rear him apart and burn him. We cannot have another 'Wolverine incident' on our hands here!"

Her commands and the armed Guards at the door had no chance however at stopping the rampaging mutant, as he charged towards the door, into the corridor knocking and cutting down anyone who tried to stop him. Global Justice HQ was in a state of chaos.

 _Multiple floors above the 'Nemesis Chamber' 10 minutes before all hell broke loose_

Kim Possible opened her eyes. To her shock a bullet was floating, spinning in front of her face, and the bewildered wielder of the gun near the door, staring, staring as he witnessed the young woman stop a bullet mid-flight. Snapping out of her moment of shock and surprise Kim used her powers to snap open the restraints on her bed and rose, sending splinters from her bed side table and miscellaneous shards of metal towards the two guards who had been ordered to kill her, impaling them to the wall in an instant.

Finding her personal belongings at the foot of the bed in a box, Kim quickly got changed out of the paper-thin hospital gown and into her slightly dirty mission clothes. Her engagement ring wasn't in there, but that didn't worry her, she knew she'd left it at her apartment in a safe, as was what she always did when going on missions with her fiancé.

 _"_ _Ron! I've got to find Ron!"_ the redhead thought as she opened the door a crack to look out and gauge just how far up shit creek she was without a paddle. As she was about to open the door a little further to look in the other direction of the corridor her room opened up into an alarm began to wail and all the lights switched from the cold hard blue to red. Instantly she knew something was not right.

 _"_ _Shit! They're coming for me!"_ Kim thought as countless footsteps could be heard echoing from around the corner.

Instinctively she ducked behind the frame of the door as to not be hit by the frame when it would inevitably be kicked open. To her surprise however, the guards ran right past her room towards the elevators where one door began to open followed by a body falling out causing the guards to stop and take aim at their foe in the elevator.

A figure wearing a black and red armoured power suit walked out of the open elevator. Seeing the arm guards before him he turned to them, activating a switch on his suit that constructed (think Starlord helmet materialising crossed with iron Man) a helmet around much of his head, covering his face, side and back of the head in the same armour plating that was on his suit. Noting that the mutant before them hadn't charged and killed them yet one of the Armed GJ guards spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Orders from Dr. Director: you are to stand down immediately, Nemesis. Or face termination. Do you comply?"

By now Kim had begun to sneak out of her room, wanting to use the confusion to her advantage. Halfway out the door she stopped to look back at just what had caused all the ruckus, which was the exact moment that the helmet began to construct itself around the figures head. She had seen enough though to know who that was that stood there, facing off the GJ guards. _"RON! Its you! I've found you!"_ she thought as she stepped towards the standoff.

Before she could call out to him, or help him with her new found powers however, Ron/Nemesis advanced on the GJ guards who retaliated with a barrage of bullets.

"No! Ron look out!" was all that Kim could shout as Ron charged at the armed men, sword in hand.

Surprisingly enough, Ron seemed to be able to dodge many of the bullets flying past him, the others hitting the armour plating on his suit. Coming within arm's reach Nemesis dove at the guards, sword at the ready. Landing just before the group the sword-wielding mutant slid into the middle of the armed congregation and swung his weapon at his opponents, slicing through their armour like a hot knife through butter. After a short struggle he was the last one standing, blood splattered on the power suit and dripping from the tip of the sword. Sensing/hearing movement behind him he turned to face the new aggressor, only to find a young redheaded woman standing in the open, almost frozen where she stood, a shocked expression on her face. _That hair! … Red hair…_

"Ron? Is that- is that you?" the owner of the red hair asked, unsure if it was actually her fiancé or if she had imagined it.

"Who is Ron?" Nemesis asked, still confused and somewhat taken aback by the sudden red hair. "I- I don't know who I am, where am I?"

"Ron, its me, Kim. Your KP… We're in GJ HQ, lets just get out of here."

"KP… ok, you're right we have to go, fresh air, less people, less noises." Ron/Nemesis, sensing that the redhead identifying herself as Kim was no threat, deactivated the helmet on the suit, revealing his face to her who could see that he was very stressed and confused.

As they turned to leave all they heard was a single gunshot and Ron stumbled for a second before catching his fall on the wall.

 _"_ _No no-no-no not again, I cant lose you again"_ Kim thought as she heard the shot and saw Ron stumble.

In a moment of anger, desperation and fear she turned and saw the wielder of the gun, one of the guards had survived long enough to prop himself up against the wall and take a shot, but it seemed he had died soon after. Death by blood loss or shock most likely. Turning her attention back to Ron she saw him trying to stand upright again.

"Wait, don't move you've been shot!" Kim started as she rushed over to him. As she ran over though she noticed that the wound was getting smaller and the blood had stopped flowing, before the wound finally closed up and the bullet dropped out. "Wait, but how did you do that?"

"I dunno KP, I suppose sidekicks heal quick?" he flashed one of his trademark goofy smiles before it fell off his face, to be replaced by a look of minor confusion, "I don't know why I said that…"

"It's ok Ronnie, lets just get out of here and worry about that later." Kim said.

She could see the confusion and sadness in his eyes, as though he knew that there was something that he had forgotten, and was trying to no avail to remember. The two remaining members of Team Possible ran together along the corridor, determined to find a way out of the underground maze of a base and reach the surface.

-End Chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

Dr. Betty Director sat up, her head reeling from a blast that had knocked her over moments before, sparks still arcing across the room from the malfunctioning robotic limbs that were formerly housed in the floor of the Nemesis Chamber.

"Status report! NOW." Betty Director barked at the nearest agent with her in the chamber.

"Dr. Director ma'am, it appears that Project Nemesis and Miss Possible are tearing the base to pieces in their attempt to escape." The nervous agent replied, knowing full well that an angry Betty was a dangerous Betty.

"It appears? I want facts not assumptions." Dr. Director paused, as all the lights in Global Justice HQ shut off. "And get the damned power back on. I want this base to be up and running again in time to track their movements."

"Yes ma'am" was all the agent said as he slowed his pace, allowing the quick pacing Director of GJ storm ahead into the corridor towards the briefing room from where she would oversee the progress, once the power was restored.

Dr. Director, with a confident, yet determined stride in her step, marched down the long hallway. Stepping over loose cables and replacement parts strewn across the floor when necessary, she wasted no time in gathering intel and barking orders to idle agents and guards to busy themselves or to gather the remaining senior scientists of the now clearly failed Project Nemesis in the briefing room.

"Get the global link up and running again!" the fuming Director barked indiscriminately into the room before turning to a group of technicians wrestling with a malfunctioning portable generator arcing electricity along its cables. "And shut that off or fix it up before that thing causes more problems… this has not been a good day."

An agent that had been, up until recently, bent over a computer screen set into a desk stood to attention as Dr. Director approached.

"Agent Du, report."

"Dr. Director, ma'am. Base power levels are beginning to stabilize and we are currently reconnecting the uplink to the 'SENTINEL' satellite defense systems." Agent Du reported stiffly.

"And what of the connection to our bases around the world?"

"Should be coming online in a moment, Ma'am." Du replied, before adding "I thought it best to get SENTINEL up and running before anything else, just incase things get too far out of hand."

"Agreed, though plans are not yet far enough in for activation. The greater mutant community could still form a united front, there are still many wildcards out there that could do our work for us without needing to show our hand." Dr. Director stated, reading over data on a tablet in her hands as connections were made with GJ forces positioned in population hotspots.

Finding a stray office chair in the room, the now somewhat tired Betty Director made a beeline for it, content on giving her feet a rest and analyzing all that was happening in the wake of the blackout at HQ. Fate it seemed however had different ideas in mind for Dr. Director as red lights flickered to life on a computer terminal and an alarm sounded.

"No moment of peace, I mean seriously!" Grumbled the Director of GJ changing her course back to Agent Du. "Du, Report. What just happ-"

"It's Nemesis and Possible." The annoyed agent cut in. "It seems they're attempting to escape via the Hangar."

Before Dr. Director could reply however another set of red lights lit up on the same terminal.

"AND that?!"

"Hang on, ma'am." Agent Du paused to take in what was going on, before his eyes widened. "We just lost power to the Subject containment level. It must have either been a generator malfunction or due to the damage Stoppable and Possible have done to HQ's local power supply."

"Could this get any-"

"Update coming in Dr. Director," one of the agents across the room in charge of said level shouted to her. "Subject restraints failing. Live video feeds… down, confirmed subjects 5, 15, and 27 have escaped. Attempting to deadlock all doors from the cells."

"See to it Agent Carter. We haven't spent years and millions of dollars on bending them to our will to just let them go."

"Yes Dr. Director… ah er ma'am, it would appear that the Subject in cell 5 has, uh, exploded..."

"Damn, they cost $35,000 a piece I knew those control chips weren't ready for testing on mutants with unstable powers. Mothball 'em and stop Subjects 15 and 27 from escaping!"

 _On the Subject Containment Level, moments before power loss, Subject Containment Cell 15_

Bonnie Rockwaller sat in the corner of her cell. Unmoving, bar her breathing, Bonnie eyed the door and the turret above it, its focus unwaveringly on her. She knew what the turret would do if she was to behave 'suspiciously' during lockdown, suspicious entailing even a single movement of her finger. Luckily for her, the turret was not armed with lethal ammunition, but instead with high power tasers and custom built cooling elements to subdue her. She had discovered this fact within half an hour of Global Justice abducting and imprisoning her in this cell when her powers developed more rapidly than she could hide from the authorities. Notoriously hot tempered in high school none of her peers, not even the famed Kim Possible had ever suspected a thing that she was a mutant. One that could create and harness fire at that too, which had caused the fire brigade to come to her aid many times to put out the occasional fires at the Rockwaller home when Bonnie's powers had been proving uncontrollable early on. That had been years ago now though, and nearly as long a time since she had been able to see the sky, or feel the warmth of the sun on her skin.

As Bonnie was close to dozing off she heard a low rumble echoing down the hallway, followed by distant alarms blaring.

"Well something's certainly going on out there" the ex-cheerleader said to herself as she desperately tried to make out what the excited voiced running past her door were saying.

As the voices began to die down and the closer alarms were shut off Bonnie admitted defeat and resigned herself to quietly sitting in her cell corner where she could keep an eye on the door and the ever-watchful turret. Dozing off again, Bonnie looked back to that fateful day that Global Justice had come o take her away.

 _Middleton, seven days after Graduation_

Bonnie Rockwaller, recovering from a short little vacation with her year level peers and friends, was sitting at her desk in her room, trying to wrap her head around some of the most outlandish mathematical equations she had ever set eyes upon.

"GAH, this just makes no sense! I swear its like a completely alien language or something!" Bonnie exclaimed, becoming increasingly frustrated the more she stared at the offending piece of paper before her.

"This is ALL Possible and Stoppable's… fault?" Almost as if on cue with her flair of emotion with the homework she had to do, Bonnie felt a mild burning sensation travel down her arm into her finger tips "Oh no, please not right now…" was all that Bonnie could think before a brilliant flame burst into life in the palm of her hand and proceeded to engulf her entire hand.

"No,no,no,no. go out go out-" she begged the rogue flame in her hand before, as if to torment her, the paper and part of her desk caught fire and began to spread. Bonnie gulped and looked at her hands and then to the desk. "Not good."

The fire engulfing her hand finally extinguished itself as the wood in her desk began making cracking and popping noises, slowly but surely turning into a mini bonfire in her room. Seeing this and noting that her staring at the flame in bewilderment only seemed to fan the fire to even larger heights and somehow make it draw nearer to her, Bonnie ran to the kitchen and the home phone that was always reliably there.

Dialing in a number she now knew off by heart Bonnie thought to herself _"I am so not having a good day"_.

Hearing the dial tone cease and a tired voice answer, Bonnie drew her attention back to the matter at hand. "Oh hi um, This is Bonnie Rockwaller, … Yes I know, third time this month, but seriously help- yes, but how did you know why I ca-" a loud crackling noise from upstairs got her attention as the fire grew. "Shit,, um, just hurry!"

Hanging up the phone Bonnie ran for the front door, the smoke inside beginning to become unbearable as the fire she had started somehow engulfed more and more of her home. Racing outside to a safe distance she could do nothing but watch and pace about nervously as she waited for the fire trucks to arrive.

"My family is going to kill me for this" Bonnie said to herself moments before the red trucks arrived to do their work.

The fire trucks pulled up and the got to work unspooling their high-pressure hoses and running towards the blaze. As the firemen went to work putting out the blaze Bonnie literally singlehandedly had lit an unmarked black four-door car pulled up not too far from the commotion, its tinted windows hiding the occupants from unwanted eye. After a moment of just sitting there the doors opened and two men in an unfamiliar uniform exited the vehicle, walking towards Bonnie, who had at that moment noticed the obviously non-firefighter duo approaching her.

"C-can I help you? Are you here about the fire?" she asked the two officials nervously, still trying to calm down from her adrenaline rush of escaping the inferno that had been her house.

"Miss Rockwaller, would you please come with us? We would like to debrief you about the incident that occurred tonight." The agent on the right said in an almost robotic, emotionless voice.

"I, what? why? I have to wait for my family, they were out tonight and are meant to come home."

"Miss Rockwaller, your family has already been informed, now come with us please?" The agent on the left spoke this time, in a similar voice to that of the agent on the right.

Although the agents of sorts had said that her parents knew they were here Bonnie couldn't help but feel uneasy. She couldn't see any insignia on the car or any badges on the two officials before her, and something about them just seemed to shout out trouble.

"I don't know, I don't think I want to. Can't we do this here?"

Without so much as another word being spoken the agent who had spoken up first pulled out a small odd looking handgun and fired a dart at her exposed skin, injecting the tranquiliser payload into her system.

Before she completely succumbed to the effects of the tranquiliser, Bonnie heard the holder of the handgun speak into a wrist mic "Dr. Director, this is agent Du. We have the package and are returning to HQ."

 _Present day, GJ HQ Subject Containment Cell 15_

A loud metallic _clank_ and a clicking noise brought the brunette out of her semi-conscious dream state quick enough to see the lights brighten, then dim the cell into darkness.

"What the hell?" was all that Bonnie could think to say as she began trying to make sense of what was going on. "Wait, was that the door?"

 _Same time, GJ HQ Subject Containment Cell 27_

Tara King looked up from her bunk bed with a start when the lights in her cell shut off, and got even more curious when the magnetic seal on the door disengaged. Not entirely sure what the meaning of this was the blonde young woman looked over towards the door and the respective turret that hung from the roof, also powered down. Letting her curiosity get the better of her she rose from her bed and stalked towards the door and gave it an experimental tug.

"Huh. Even without the lock engaged its too heave to pull open, I wonder…"

Her arms outstretched, Tara placed her palms onto the solid steel doors, concentrating on that tingling feeling spreading across her whole body. Almost immediately she saw a layer of frost and ice spread over the door from where her hands were placed until the whole door and parts of the surrounding cell wall began freezing over also. A few moments later the door and its hidden hinges and mechanisms began to creak and groan before the door finally gave in, almost bursting from where it originally stood to fall onto the ground in the cell.

Tara looked out into the hallway, and to her surprise, saw nobody, no guards, nothing. Not to look a gift horse in its mouth she took the opportunity and gingerly stepped out of what had been her place of residency for the last few years, stretching her sore arms and legs, and began working on a way to work out just how to get out of whatever place 'they' had been holding her in.

"Left or right?" She asked herself as Tara looked down along each direction of the hallway her cell opened up into.

That was the point when she realized the ridiculous amount of doors, and their respective cells, set into the walls of the hallway, she counted roughly close to 50 cells no doubt not unlike her own. But before she could form any more thoughts along the lines of if she should try and save any more from their cells, a cell door not too far from hers caught her attention.

Cell door 15, she could see, was starting to glow at its centre, not to mention the groaning noise it let off as the steel began to give way, melt and bend.

"Ok… at least I know I'm not the only who noticed the lock on the door turning off. I really hope you're not going to be trouble there '15'." Tara said out loud as she witnessd the door burst from its closed state and land on the hallway, not unlike hers had done, followed by a wave of super heated air forcing her to take a few steps back and shield her face.

"Alright '15'," she said to the mystery mutant emerging from the darkness of the cell "I really hope you're not going to cause me any… trouble?"

That was the point when Tara, having opened her eyes and unconsciously cooled the air off around her, recognized the woman standing in front of her, squinting as she had to readjust to the light difference of the cell's darkness to the lights of the hallway.

"Bonnie? Bonnie is that really you?" a shocked and surprised Tara blurted as she recognized her best friend from high school.

"Hey Tara, long time no see! I take it from your attire you have been just as much a 'guest' of Global Justice as I have been." The slightly exhausted Bonnie replied, before propping herself up against the wall with the realization that she'd used up a lot of her energy channeling her powers into the cell door to burst it open.

Realising that Tara's imprisonment at the GJ facility must mean only one thing Bonnie looked up from the floor to look into her best friend's eyes. "Hey T, I know this probably is the wrong time to ask, but when did you find out? That you were a mutant that is."

"Yeah, you're right. We'll have some interesting things to tell each other, but maybe we should wait until we're out of this… this place we can share our 'coming out of the X-gene closet' stories with each other." Tara replied, before adding "Now, lets see if we can escape to some place quieter and less GJ-agent-filled."

"Wow T, I think you might have grown an attitude there." Bonnie commented somewhat passively before joining Tara in walking down the Hallway leading to the left, following the numeric system on the doors that were getting smaller and smaller.

The next half an hour went by very silently as Bonnie and Tara snuck along hallways and his in man-sized grills (allowing access to ventilation shafts) along the walls when they had to avoid large numbers of armed guards that scurried around the place.

Tara broke the silence after a group of five or so guards had run past their hiding spot "They must have realized by now that we have escaped don't you think Bonnie?"

 _GJ HQ, near the surface, Main Hangar bay_

"I thought I could trust GJ, all this time! And they were behind it all too!" Kim vented to nobody in particular as she reached out with her power and threw a trolley and the tools on it towards two GJ agents that had been reloading their firearms after their ammunition had been mysteriously taken apart before even being fired.

"Yeah, they really seem like nice fellows! Maybe they're just having a bad hair day or something KP!" Ron shouted over the blast of a small explosive that knocked over a stack of suspiciously painted red barrels. "Oh, that's not cool. Have they never played any games ever, like dude seriously!"

"Haha, geez Ron, say seriously one more time and I'd swear you might have been trying to impersonate Motor Ed"

"Motor… who is Motor Ed, he sounds familiar. Is he a friend?" Ron paused holding his sword casually his side as he scratched the back of his head, his helmet having disassembled itself during the lull of the small firefight that had erupted in the Hangar bay.

"Hardly Ron, definitely a big no-no in the friend department," She paused, seeing a bit of a defeated look cross over his face. "Don't worry, we'll work on this. Together. We can get your memory back."

Carving and smashing their way through Global Justice HQ Kim had realized just how extensive Ron's memory loss was, though neither really knew why or how it had happened it seemed. But Kim, being the stubborn Possible she was, was determined to help Ron, her fiancé, get through this rather big low point and come out on top together.

"After all Ron, 'anything's possible for a Possible' and 'nothing-"

"And 'nothing stops a Stoppable'." Ron cut in, more or less blurting out the little phrase instinctively.

By now the hangar was relatively quiet. The GJ agents and mechanics that had been shooting at them when they had first entered the hangar were all either downed or knocked out cold. The thought of having killed people she had once sort of worked with still made Kim feel sick in her stomach, and this whole mutant power thing, though the heat of battle and adrenaline had helped her in great lengths in learning to control and use it somewhat, still confused and worried her immensely.

 _'_ _Will the mutant power injure me when I use it? Why do I feel so tired after a while'_ she thought, but more importantly _'Will Ron be safe? What about my family? Will they accept me for who I am now? A murderer, a mutant?'_

Kim was so lost in thought that she didn't realize Ron had found a small two person Hoverjet prototype and was going about getting it ready for takeoff. She only noticed that Ron had procured a ride for them to escape with when she heard him shout out to her.

"Hey KP! I've got this bondiggidy ride all ready and waiting for us to escape with, shall we?"

"Yes, lets. I've had enough of Global Justice to last me a life time I'd say."

As Kim climbed into the cockpit, seating herself beside her blonde partner she felt a wave of nostalgia come across her, and allowed her mind to race through the old memories of the adventures they had been on. As relaxed as she could be at the moment she somehow felt calm, and knew, somehow, that everything was going to be all right.

"Hey, um Kim can I ask you a question?" Ron turned to her as they began to hover and turn towards the exit of the hangar.

"Yeah sure Ron, what did you want to ask?"

"What does KP mean? It seems so familiar, so important and whenever I see you 'KP' comes so mind…"

"Oh that, it's – its kind of like a nickname you gave me, well its my initials to be precise; K.P, Kim Possible." She said with a smile.

"Before this," Ron gestured to the top of GJ HQ that they were fast leaving behind "we were close, weren't we?"

"Yeah, we were. And I know deep down we still are, we just have to climb up and over this 'tiny' hurtle and we can then work out where we'll go from there." Kim looked at her fiancé, before softly adding "I won't lose you again Ron, I'm here for you. I promise."

The small Hoverjet was silent for a while again, but not an uncomfortable silence. After a while of flying Kim realized they hadn't exactly worked out what to do once they had made it out of GJ HQ and turned to the blonde next to her

"Ron, whereabouts are we actually flying to?"

"I'm not sure, but for some reason, this direction seems right, I'm not sure why…"

 _"_ _Ronald Stoppable, you will be joining us soon I would think."_

"Huh? Did you say something KP?"

"Uh, no Ron. Why did you hear something?" Kim replied, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Ah uhh, nothing KP, must have been my imagination…" Ron trailed off mid sentence when the voice came back, and spoke to him.

 _"_ _Only you can hear me for now. I am a mutant like you. I have given you the co-ordinates to a place where you will be safe Ronald, safe flight, we will meet very soon."_

And just like that, without much thought or fanfare, the voice was out of his head, gone.

"I think I know just where to go KP, to be safe."

-End Chapter 3-


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

The president of the United States of America stood at the lonely lectern, facing the entire congregation of representatives of the world. Flanked by two agents in a peculiar one piece uniforms, President Obama was looking out to the filled amphitheatre that was the United Nations chamber, gearing up the confidence and courage that he knew he needed for what he was about to present to the UN, the most important speech in his career. As he shuffled the pages in his hand, Obama looked one last time to the brown haired agent to his right and then back to the crowd of high-end politicians in front of him.

 _'_ _It's now or never'_ he thought to himself.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, I have come before you today to discuss an issue, a peculiarity that is not only occurring at home in the United States but also, as you know, world wide."

Pausing for a moment, for dramatic effect of course, he continued, "Mutants are becoming more public in society, and with that a greater previously unforeseen risk is rising for the greater public."

A low murmur came from the crowd of politicians, taking in this news, especially those among them who were mutants themselves, who weren't sure where this was going.

President Obama continued, "As is known by the 'five eyes', and some select close friends of the US, special divisions have in the past wars utilised small crack squads of mutants to aid in missions. These missions however, were small and contained, quite unlike what we are experiencing today…" Obama paused as he heard a muffled cough come from his right.

"I- uh." The President tried to find himself again, "The thing is, the large number of Mutants, becoming noticed worldwide poses a risk, to themselves and to the greater public. What if a Mutant was to surface that could dodge bullets, control your mind and body, or going to extremes, was unable to even die? A Mutant like that walking around unbeknown to us could become the next terrorist or serial killer, only they'd be unstoppable without a way to keep an eye on or bring in if need be-"

"Are you seriously suggesting we should monitor a specific group of people, to constantly be on guard to arrest or kill them? Even without consulting with Frau Merkel I know we would never support this." A heavily accented voice cut into the President's speech.

"I understand where you are coming from, Herr Braun, however as tabled and expanded on in detail on the files that my office has sent to all of you prior to coming together here tonight this is far more important than one country's past. If not properly addressed, an unchecked global Mutant population with unknown abilities could bring down civilisation and order within a decade! The Unites States, Russia and China together have asked for the UN summit at the end of this year to be pushed forward to six months time so that we may discuss the Mutant Registration Act with full knowledge of the logistics and if the feat would be possible globally, were the Mutant population to become too interesting for the world to continue to ignore." President Obama concluded before picking up his papers. "Thank you all for your time and allowing for this meeting to convene on such short notice." He then nodded to the agent on his right and the three walked off to a side room that would eventually snake about to the front entrance where his armoured limo was waiting.

"There, I have pushed your agenda, jumped through your hoops and quite possibly have paved the way for another Holocaust to occur on a global scale all under the flag of America." Barack Obama snapped at agent Will Du.

"Oh don't worry Mr. President, you have most certainly performed admirably and we will hold to our end of the agreement. When the Registration act is passed, and if anything happens to the greater Mutant community world wide, your daughters will be quite safe. We will not see them as threats… unless they make themselves a threat to Global Justice of course." Agent Du said calmly, though uttering the last words though a poorly concealed smirk.

 _-Global Justice Headquarters, office of Dr. Director, 10 Minutes post gathering of UN representatives-_

"… and still no one seems to be willing to say exactly why a full meeting of the United Nations members was convened at such short notice and with the UN summit on the horizon. This is Oswin Oswald from-."

The TV screen faded to black as Betty Director placed the remote back to its spot on her desk, deep in thought at what Global Justice had just done. It had been two weeks since the fiasco that was Project Nemesis and the attempt at aligning Kimberly Possible to the GJ cause against the Mutant threat and GJ headquarters were finally up and running again.

 _'_ _Did we jump the gun? Are we ready? Where the bloody hell are Stoppable and Possible?!'_ all these thoughts and more were rushing through her mind as she sat in silence, contemplating her next move against the enemy, the enemy of course being anyone who would not align to the GJ cause when it came time to choose sides.

Snapping from her train of thoughts, Dr. Director reached for her office phone and pressed a button. "Miss Kelly? Call Agent Right to my office, I wish for a personal update on the UN and the escaped subjects from the mutant cells below."

"Right away Ma'am". Miss Kelly, Dr. Director's secretary replied over the comm system.

Shortly afterwards a scrawny looking agent came through the doors to Betty Director's office, two binders tucked under his arm as he navigated his way to her desk with two hot mugs of coffee.

"Forgive me for taking so long Dr. Director, I just remembered that personal updates often go smoother for the both of us if caffeine is involved."

"Thank you, Agent Right. Now on the-"

"The UN and the escaped subjects, yes I can give some new information to you on them." Agent Right said hastily, ignoring the eyebrow that began to rise on Dr. Director's face above her eye patch. "In regards to the UN, it would seem that we can steamroll over Germany and France's expected restraint to the Registration Act by simply bypassing their legal systems and deporting, terminating or evaluating Mutants residing there. Simple, dirty and we'll remain anonymous under the guise of the US of A, that and the moles in their governments speak of an uncertainty and confusion as to how to go ahead with the MRA on the table now. That was the good news, the bad news however comes with the topic of the escaped subjects from the cells; Mutant Rockwaller and Mutant King. They appear to have more of an ability to blend into their surroundings than we believed possible as, since their escape from HQ the trail has gone cold, we can only observe and listen for clues." Agent Thomas Right took a few deep breaths, realising that he had managed to nearly forget to breathe in the process of summing up the 'sitch' on the UN and the escapes.

"Thank you Agent Right, that'll do for now. Ensure that your people send the full reports to my office when you leave here." Betty paused for a moment, "Now leave me, I have some rather important plans to attend to and missions to monitor."

With a quick nod and a sip of his coffee Agent Right turned on the spot and exited the office of one of the, if not THE most powerful human in the world.

"Dr. Jones. I am giving a green light on the extension of the SENTINEL program, change designation to offensive purposes."

 _-Two weeks prior to Mutant Registration Act proposal, GJ HQ, lower levels-_

The sealed blast door buckled and groaned as it began to warp, before it finally burst from its tracks to reveal two women standing there, looking at the door on the ground like it was their master piece.

"You know Bonnie, if we make it out of here alive I reckon we should stick together. We make quite the team I'd say." Tara said looking to the woman to her right.

"Yeah, with our combined powers no doors can stand in our way! But in all honesty I've been thinking the same thing really. We would make a perfect ass whooping team, we almost somehow know what each other are going to do."

"You make us sound like Jedi, B. you sure you didn't have a thing for Ron back at school?" Tara asked jokingly.

"yeah, um hows about no T. I was more referring to the fact we've had to rely on each other so much, in cheer leading and now this, that we know each other like the back of our hands." Bonnie looked over to Tara, smiling. "I've got to say though T, I'm pretty impressed, you're different from when we were at school, a good different that is."

Having not run into any armed guards for a while down on their level in GJ HQ, Tara and Bonnie decided to us the moment to rest up and recover their strength and energy from keeping up their powers and running about for such a long time in one go.

"You know, T, ever since getting out of that cell I'm certainly going to appreciate the outdoors a fair bit more." Bonnie said, leaning against the wall. "That and being able to do my cheerleader moves again would be nice, just for old time's sake."

"Haha yeah you know it. Though first thing I'm doing once we're out of here is finding a nice tree to sit under and watch the sun drop over the horizon. You have no idea how much I've missed just being able to do that."

"Hey Tara, so knowing how I got acquainted with my hotness, did you want to talk about how you discovered your powers? I get the feeling it's not a case of waking up and discovering you're the coolest person alive." Bonnie asked, observing Tara's face cautiously.

"Umm, another time maybe B. you're right though, it wasn't a pain free discovery."

"Yeah, sure thing Tara, now lets find us one of those 'YOU ARE HERE' maps and get out of here." Bonnie looked over when a loud snort signalled that Tara had found something amusing. "What?"

"Do you really think that Global Justice would make it that easy for prisoners to escape? Haha I mean really the chance of finding one that'd help us get out of- why are you smirking like tha- oh you actually found one… wow."

Through the map and its user friendly interactive interface Tara and Bonnie managed to figure out where they were, thanks to a super friendly big red arrow, stating 'YOU ARE HERE' and quickly went about locating the nearest elevator. Without as much as a moment's pause to collect their thoughts they made their way towards it.

"Well I guess we really need to thank someone in the lost and found department of GJ, we really would be lost in the maze of tunnels without the maps." Bonnie stated, somewhat marvelling at the stupidity that even an organisation like Global Justice could fall victim to.

"Yeah, though I hope you wont mind if I don't thank them personally. I want to get as much distance between them and us as possible." Tara finished off as she reached for the elevator button to call the machine down to their level, only to notice it was already coming down. "Hey B, we've got company."

"Already on it T." Bonnie replied, her hands alight and slightly trembling with anticipation.

There was a loud _BING_ as the elevator stopped and the doors slid open to reveal a dozen nervous guards armed to the teeth.

"Looking for us boys?" Tara asked somewhat seductively before pointing hands towards them, willing a jet of ice to materialise and crash right into the front two armed men, quickly followed by superheated air and fire as Bonnie joined in in taking out the unfortunate victims of the two women.

With little effort and time wasted Tara and Bonnie managed to freeze, fry and incapacitate the agents and, after removing them from the elevator, took said machine up as many levels as it would allow them. Reaching the top floor they opened the doors and exited, only to find a pile of bodies strewn across the floor with evident cut marks on them.

"Well damn Tara, I think we're not alone in wanting to get out of here…" Bonnie said, trying to sound calm as she looked about nervously for whoever had downed the guards near the elevator.

A loud _BING_ and the closing doors of the elevator quickly brought her attention back to the here and the now.

"Looks like they really don't want us to leave." Tara said as she noticed the elevator had been summoned by someone, or lots of someones below. "Hey B, care to use those mighty powers of yours to weld the doors shut and buy us some time?"

"Sure, I didn't think of that."

Having safely and quickly sealed off the door Tara and Bonnie proceeded to make their way down the hallway, for some reason choosing to go left instead of right. Travelling further along they came across an open door, nothing like their cell doors, but it still had some serious locks on it. Going against their better judgment they decided to take a look inside and came face to face with the grizzly sight of an armed agent skewered to the wall by bits and pieces of wood metal and anything the room was made of inside, as well as noticing the still intact bed with the torn restraints on it.

"Heh, well, all I can say T is that at least we now know who helped us escape from the cells. Well you know sort of helped." Bonnie remarked, looking over the carnage that was once a clean well kept room.

"Yeah you got that right B, though I hope you don't mind if I don't want to stick around for too much longer to marvel at what went on in there, or get on whoever did that's bad side, ever."

"Hmm yeah. Not even pissing off the famous Kim Possible back in the day would come close to the ass whooping we'd get from our 'saviour'," Bonnie paused and looked down the hallway following the path of destruction with her eyes as far as she could see, before beckoning to Tara. "Anyway, shall we T?"

"Yes, lets."

Tara and Bonnie proceed down the hallway, following the path of chaos and destruction their mystery 'saviour' had left behind. Making sure not to have too many breaks and not to move too slowly they still managed to notice that some armed guards had cut wounds whilst others seem to have been battered and thrown around, which caught their interest as the two different means of death seemed to suggest that either their 'saviour' were actually two 'saviours', both armed, or was a complete and total badass that didn't tire or get hurt once as no trails of blood lead from any of the scenes of battle bar on some occasions where a bloody boot print could be seen here and there that didn't match the boots worn by the GJ guards. Lost in thought, and remaining as quiet as possible Tara and Bonnie found themselves in the hangar that Ron and Kim had escaped from, however no functioning aircraft could be seen by either Tara or Bonnie as they scanned the room for anything useful.

"Well… now what? We cant fly out that's for sure. We could drive, but I'm sure they'd have checkpoints leading out of the facility." Tara remarked after only spotting one still functioning vehicle, a boxy, bulky looking car that seemed to have had an additional set of wheels slapped on for the sake of it. She was brought out of her moment of contemplation though by a wild Bonnie appearing by her side from looking about, looking a tad nervous.

"Um not meaning to rush you Tara, but there are a few not so friendly faces coming our way in the hallway. I welded the door shut but they'll be here soon."

"Ah, car it is then! Lets fuel up and get out of here!"

As the duo hopped into the car and keyed the ignition sparks began to fly from the door they'd welded shut, signaling the arrival of the not so friendly faces and the bodies they belonged to.

"Hey T!" Bonnie shouted to Tara as they burst from the hangar in the car. "The checkpoints, wanna freeze-fry them? I'm sure it'd be pretty cool!"

"Bad pun Bonnie, but good idea! Hell hath no fury after all."

Wielding fire and ice Tara, Bonnie and the car with more wheels than necessary hurtled towards the first checkpoint in their path to freedom, melting fences, gates and freezing the mechanics of landmines over in a bid to get out in one piece.

 _-The countryside, outskirts of Upperton, 2 hours after escape from GJ HQ-_

"Ok-ok KP I know, I know we would already be at the mystery location that the brain-thought voice was telling me to go to if we hadn't crashed the Hoverjet…" Ron quickly glanced over at the slightly seething red head he was walking beside, "but how could I have known that the jet we had chosen had just come in from a mission and only had a third of a tank full." His defense was weak, he knew it, but the jet had crashed and they had gotten out unscathed thanks to Kim's telekinetic powers lifting them out just before impact, which would be even cooler if they didn't belong to a grumpy red head within arm's reach of him.

"I know, just you'd think we'd someday get better luck than our usual dosage of 10% Good luck 50% meh luck, a sprinkle of bad luck and the rest a mix of it all. GAH! I just hope my family is alright…"

"They're fine KP. Your two sisters and parents-"

"Brothers Ron, I have two brothers."

"Oh, uhm right, your two brothers and your parents are safe."

"How do you know?" Kim asked Ron inquisitively.

"Huh? Oh, the weird brain-thought voice told me they had some dudes and dudettes looking out for them. Looks like we might have somehow made new friends finally Kim." Ron looked over and flashed a goofy reassuring smile at a rather suspicious and concerned Kim, who still though it weird that he had a voice leading them both to a 'safe' location. She soon gave in though to the Ron who was looking so much like he had done before the trap they had flown in which had set this whole stich into motion.

"Ok then brain-thought man, lets just get to Upperton like your voices in your head are telling you to do, 'cause I feel like I really need a shower." Kim paused to look down at herself and the dirty torn clothing she was wearing. "And definitely a change of clothes. Eugh!"

"Well Lets get going then, we're a couple hours out of Upperton and there is no time like the now!" Ron jumped into a weird pose and looked into the distance towards where Upperton would be, the midday sun beating down on him and Kim. A minor revelation brought him out of the stare as he looked over to the red head going through the backpack she had salvaged from the Hoverjet. "hehe, hey KP, you wouldn't believe it but I have had the best idea ever for making the trip to Upperton much faster!"

"… and that plan for super fast travel to Upperton being, Ronald the walking brain?" a slightly suspicious Kim Possible replied.

"You could use your special telekinetic powers to throw us multiple times towards Upperton. It'd be great!"

"Shockingly enough, that might actually work. Wait that only explains what I would do, what about you? Wait… you're planning to just sit back and relax aren't you." Kim's eyebrow began to rise as she stopped to study the blonde boy's face.

"Pssshh what-me? Noooo. I would never. Heh" Ron said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Suddenly the clouds had become super interesting and he was content to look at them.

"Uh huh, yeah I've known you nearly all my life Ron, I saw right through that. Oh well lets get going then. If we stay here any longer you might accidentally name the jet and get attached to it and want to bring it with you." Kim said, looking over the supply of water, gadgets and medical supplies in her pack before reaching over to Ron to see if his plan would correlate with her powers.

"Alrighty lets do this Ron. Hang on to something." Kim concentrated and willed her powers to lift her up off the ground as she jumped. Feeling the strain the use of her powers was putting on her after a little while in the air they touched down to grab a quick break. "Ok, that was actually pretty fun, and practice enough I might be able to stay up in the air longer."

"What you mean like fly KP? Like superman- er woman?" Ron asked, extremely curious though instantly confused, "Wait, who are superman and woman?"

"Comic book heroes nerd-boy." Kim looked at him sympathetically. She could still remember when one of the devices Drakken had tried to steal had backfired in her face causing her to lose her memory for a while, and felt she knew what Ron was going through. "We'll get you reacquainted with all the nerdiness when we get out of here, promise."

"Alright Kim," Ron said, seemingly happy that the one person he'd met in the base at GJ HQ who didn't try to kill him seemed to have been important enough in his life to want to stick around and help him remember. "Take all the time you need to recover KP. I'll keep a look out for any agents… and I've got to get out of this suit! It itches something fierce I tell you! Gah!"

Kim couldn't help but chuckle as she watched Ron squirm out of the power suit and give it an evil stare, as if it had said something to offend him. Feeling immensely tired from using up so much energy, Kim allowed herself to close her eyes and drift off into a light sleep.

-End Chapter 4-


	5. Chapter 5

First off I would like to apologise for how long it took me to upload this chapter. I had a bit to do IRL and, whilst thinking of future happenings in this story I had some ideas for other stories which I wanted to jot down and work on, you might or might not see them pop up on here, depending on how happy I am with them

:) with that said, enjoy chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

 _-Audio log 001, private archives, Dr. Wade Load, day five at Global Justice-_

 _~Umm, uhh how do I tell if this is on? Huh, a read flashing light? Ok…_

 _Well, hello future me, or whoever will be listening to these Audio logs for one reason or another. As the title probably says, this is day 5 of working at GJ. When they offered me the job here I was understandably pretty enthused. Should have seen the pay they offered! Naturally, after thinking it over for close to 3 months I accepted, I want to do my part in saving this world after all, do some good for others out there in need of help, and with Team Possible probably going mostly offline in the coming years- and with the pay offered- I mean, how could I refuse? The first few days weren't too busy, though Dr. Director has 'promised' that that's going to change in the next few weeks, and will probably stay busy and hectic for a good while longer. We'll see about that though. For now I just have to start up on my first project though, something about medical nano bots, so not the drama as Kim would say. If she was a super genius, had this job and was me that is… ANYWAY gotta go!~_

Kim Possible, former teen hero who saved the world and newly discovered mutant, was fast asleep.

" _Kiiiiimmmmm_ …"

It felt like it was the best sleep she had had in ages!... if you were to ignore the slight tingling feeling that was in the back of her mind that is.

" _Hellloooo, red haired lady?"_

There was only one thing odd about the dream she was having, there seemed to be this constant familiar voice calling out to her, but she couldn't quite put a face to it.

" _Earth to Kim Possible… Come in Kim Possible…. Really? Nothing?_ "

Slowly waking from her deep sleep somewhat displeased and definitely not ready to deal with the land of the awake Kim took a stab in the dark and spoke up "Muumm I'm a big girl now, and that means I gets to sleep in… shoo"

"Yeah um KP, I'm not your mother last time I checked. Now can you please let me down? 'cause that would be totally badical if you could."

The redhead's eyes shot wide open. "Ron?! Wait where are-" she paused when she caught sight of him, levitating upsidedown, four feet in the air with a very red face. "Oh, OH! Oh god I am so sorry! I don't even know how I… are you ok Ron?"

Releasing her power holding up the Blonde floating in the air Kim watched as Ron landed on the ground in an unceremonious heap with an almost comical _ooff_ escaping from his mouth in response to the less than soft landing.

"Yeah just swell, though it would seem I still have to work on my landing. Remind me not to become a plane anytime soon."

"I… I am so confused right now, how did I even do that. I mean I was asleep and everything." Kim asked, directing the question at nobody in particular.

 _"_ _Kimberly Possible, both you and Ronald have many questions… some we have answers to, others we can help you discover the answers yourselves…"_

"Huh, what did you say Ron?"

"I said I could really, really go for a good big healthy helping of Buenos Nachos, but I get the feeling we're at least a day or so away from anything tasty to eat."

"Heh, could eat me…" Kim chuckled to herself relaxing and letting the 'no joke goes too far' humour that she and Ron had developed over the years come out.

"Um I could eat er- um what?" Ron rubbed his neck, visibly awkward and nervous as he suddenly found he had a keen interest in the ground and all of its uniquely shaped little rocks and the small tufts of grass that were scattered about.

"Huh? Oh sorry, just a joke, 'cause what you said was just asking for it to be turned… well yeah." Kim replied, feeling a little crestfallen and somewhat apologetic, seeing how awkward Ron was feeling. "Ok, yeah I'm thinking I probably should lay off that trail of humour until you get your memory back."

"Ahem. Yeah…" Ron, looking thoughtful turned to the read head with the awkward humour. "So, Kim, you seem to know me fairly well, can I ask you a question?"

"Uh yeah sure Ron. Shoot."

"Ok. Like I said you seem to know me really well, and well I can't seem to remember much before we decided to cause chaos and destruction with the not too friendly dudes back at the underground base…"

"Uh-huh, yeah I thought we've already established that?"

"Yeah yeah, but what I was going to ask was, who was I before, who were _we_ before, 'cause I get the feeling we weren't 'bump into each other down the street now we know each other's names' kind of acquaintances."

"Well you're sure right that we weren't 'bump into each other-blah, blah- names acquaintances. We were best friends since pre-K, when we were really little-"

"How little?"

"Really little, Ron. Pre-K sized little."

"Ohhh. Yeah that makes sense."

Kim gave him a look that seemed to say 'no kidding genius' before continuing. "So yeah anyway, we were best friends through highschool, we also became more than friends in highschool. And stayed together through University, until you proposed, almost dropping the ring in the process and that brings us to the now, where we are engaged, apparently mutants and only a little bit on the run from Global Justice."

"… We're engaged?"

"Yeah Ron. See that's why I have this … Ring? Oh GJ is gonna pay! They took it!"

"Uhhh calm down Smeagol. What did they take?"

"The ring! They must have taken it while I was out of it in the base." Kim scowled, deciding to use her new-ish found powers to vent out on a big boulder not too far from them, causing a crack to run along it's centre.

"Yeah, um KP? Remind me never to get on your bad side. For some reason I think it might not end well for me."

"You know Ron, what's worse than losing that ring, is knowing I have all these fond memories, all the good and bad times and things we did together, and you don't, because of what they did to you in there…"

Ron, seeing the expression of sadness come across Kim's face couldn't help but let his inner Ron-ness come out and sat down next to where she was still sitting from waking up.

"Hey, Kim, we can work this out, you'll see. This'll be just another curious story to tell and look back and laugh about in no time. Maybe the brain-thought voice dude that is leading us to Upperton to meet him there has a brain tap machine like Drakken once did, or one of those memory recovery devices that you got acquainted with once?"

"Wait, you remember them?" A surprised Kim asked, looking over to her, yes still HER Ron, even if he couldn't remember that important part just yet. "Does that mean you're recovering some of your memories?"

"Um, sort of? These memories come and go in a way, like they're trying to reach through a rubbery wall only to get pushed back to the back of my mind as if something is trying to make me forget." Ron looked over to Kim, who was trying her best to picture his description, but even with her naturally creative imagination she was having trouble. "Yeah, its weird I know, but thinking about it too much could give you a headache, it sure does with me!"

"Uh-huh, and you getting a headache from thinking too much is different from the norm how?" Kim kidded, poking her tongue out at the taken aback blonde.

"Ohhhh, when I get my memory back to normal I am so gonna get you back for that, just you wait!" Ron replied with a grin on his face. Having very, very recently discovered why he actually felt so at ease with being around Kim added to the grin and good feeling he had inside him, like things could only get better from here on.

"Oh you will, will you?" Kim replied before pausing to look at the curious facial expressions Ron was suddenly making. "Um, Ron? Is everything alright?"

"Ahh, heh, yeh KP. I just realised I haven't been to the toilet yet since our great escape and I just really, really got to pee. Like super bad crossed with the feeling like I'm about to burst, that kind of urgent call of nature. Know what I mean?"

"Right, thanks for being so detailed about that, Forrest Gump would be proud of you."

"Yeah, yeah. I will be right back!"

And with that Ron departed in a hasty fashion to a spot behind the large-ish looking boulder Kim had cracked earlier where he would have some privacy and let out a big sigh. A short while later he returned to the red head, who was giving him a semi-judgmental look, her arching eyebrow threatening to rise above her head.

"I swear that sigh couldn't have been any louder if you tried. Men! Oh how I'll never understand your ways of 'subtlety'."

"Pshhh, I can be plenty subtle, I swear I could be a ninja!" Ron replied, energetically striking a martial arts pose of sorts.

"Funny you should mention that. Even though you don't remember, you did attend a secret Ninja school in japan for a while. So technically you could be considered a ninja" Kim couldn't hide a smile as she watched Ron's face light up in that very Ron-like way it always used to when he got excited.

"Oh yeah! I'm a ninja!" Ron paused mid cheer to look in the direction of Upperton.

"Ron? What's up?" Kim asked, her smile replaced with a frown as she became worried.

"A jet, I can hear a jet coming. Stealth by the sounds of it…" Ron answered as he proceeded to scan the skies with his eyes.

"Wait, you can hear a stealth jet before you can see it?" Kim said, a skeptical expression on her face.

"My Ninja senses are tingling Kim. Its close, but why cant I see it?"

"Your Ninja senses are tingling?" Kim huffed before thinking to herself _"Of all the things you seem to have somehow remembered, why did comic book references have to be one of them?"_

Just as Kim was about to open her mouth to suggest that maybe the Blonde had gotten a little too much sun and a bit of a cooked brain, a gust of wind blew straight down on them from above. A hum and a flicker of light later revealed a large stealth jet beginning a landing sequence not too far from them, touching down on the ground in a slightly uncontrolled manner.

"Well I'll be damned. Ron, remind me not to doubt your… ninja senses again." Kim said to her partner without looking over, her eyes trained on the jet.

"You got it KP. It is ok that I call you KP, isn't it? I know I've been calling you that all this time but I wanted to make sure."

"Yeah Ron, its very ok." She said in deliberate broken English with a smile, before continuing to study the Jet. "Do you think it's Global Justice?"

"Doubt it, never seen this design before, but I'm suiting up anyway, just incase they're not friendly…" He trailed off as a hiss announced the descent of a small staircase from the belly of the aircraft. "Guess we'll find out soon enough, you ready KP?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Ron." Kim replied confidently.

Without another word she got into her favoured pose from back in the day when she'd thwart Dr. Drakken and Shego's plans almost on a daily basis. Hearing footsteps coming from the top of the staircase she mentally reached inside of herself and could feel her power flowing through her. She was ready to unleash a pounding on whoever was to come down those stairs. It was probably a GJ agent, a big mean brute trained to hunt Mutants like her and Ron… or a man, dressed in a black suit and wearing a weird visor over his eyes?

"Ok… and who are you supposed to be? 'cause I was expecting GJ, and I don't think that fashion statement is in line with GJ uniform regulations." Kim semi blurted out in confusion as she just watched the unidentified man reach the base of the stairs.

"Hello Kimberly, Ronald. My name is Scott, or Cyclops if you will." He looked over the confused young adults, who going from their body language seemed very unsure of what to make of all this.

"Come on one-eye! I know you're slow and all but hurry up! I've run out of cigars after you burnt my stash." A rough voice called out from inside the Jet alarming Kim and Ron.

"I'm sorry, that was Logan… he's a bit lacking when it comes to formalities."

"You don't say? So you two mutants too?" Ron asked, after getting the feeling that they weren't in danger anymore, but still finished climbing into his suit.

"Yes we are. We are teachers at a school for mutants, like you. The school is run by Charles Xavier. You have… sort of met him before. He was hoping to meet you in Upperton, though we are running out of time now."

"Yeah, sorry but never met anyone called-" Ron cut off as he started to hear that same voice in his head.

 _"_ _Hello Ronald, I am Charles Xavier. We will be properly introduced in time."_

"-Ahh voiced in my head!" Ron exclaimed a second later.

"Yeah he does that, you'll get used to it in time. Now please, come with us. It's a long trip and we have much to discuss."

Without another word, the black suit clad Scott walked back up the stairs into the belly of the jet and disappeared out of sight, leaving Kim and Ron outside on their own.

"So, you think we should follow them Ron?" Kim asked, her voice betraying how unsure she was about this whole sitch.

"Eh, I think we can trust him KP. The other dude sounds like a grump, but he might be funny?" Ron looked over to his 'newly discovered' fiancée and smiled reassuringly. "Plus it looks like one-eye here has a battle/power suit just like me and I want to see if mine or his is stronger."

"You know Ron, it's not the strength of the suit, its what you do with it that counts."

With that the duo followed up the stairs that, once they reached the top of them, folded themselves up into the ship, deciding to trust these new, odd but seemingly trustworthy mutants and their cool stealth jet.

"Strap yourselves in," Scott said to them as they entered the cockpit. "Logan's flying, well he's learning to fly so that he can pilot the thing when the 'designated pilots' aren't around."

"If people were meant to fly we'd have been given wings." The other person, Logan, grumbled to himself as he checked over the flight instruments before taking off smoothly, well kind of smoothly.

 _-Same time, small town in the middle of nowhere-_

"So Tara… got any ideas or new plans? 'cause I'm fresh out of ideas of what to do when we end up in a town of not even 100 people that doesn't have any fuel for our ride." Bonnie looked over to her best friend from high school.

Tara didn't immediately respond however. They were both, along with the car they had stolen from Global Justice, in what looked like the designated rubbish dump of the town, with piles of metals separated from decomposing organic matter and piles of rubble from what looked like the one time something made of concrete (maybe a long footpath?) was torn up and dumped here.

"Well." Tara began, making sure her mouth wasn't open for too long so that flies wouldn't try and fly in. "I'd suggest we just wait a little longer to see if they ever get any supplies brought into the town in a truck that we could hitch a ride on."

"What, you think they'd just let us hitch a ride?" Bonnie asked, skeptical of the 'great plan' of how to get out of the one horse town. "We don't exactly have money, you know T, and I don't really fancy the idea of jumping in the back of a truck where there could be rubbish and other disgusting things."

"Bonnie. We're hiding out in a town's rubbish dump. The back of a truck would be much better in comparison."

"Shhh, quiet Tara."

"What, what is it? What do you hear?" Tara was immediately aware of every single thing around them. That little bit of rubble moving, was it a GJ agent come to hunt them down? Nope a little lizard.

"Huh? Oh nothing, your words were just getting in the way of my logic." Bonnie said, smiling smugly.

"Oh you little- I swear once we're out of this sitch I'm going to get you back for that." Tara replied, scowling at the brunette.

"Damn T, I swear you're starting to sound more and more like Kim Possible did back in the day."

"Why thank you Bonnie." Tara said somewhat proudly.

"Huh? Wait that wasn't meant as a compli- oh what the hell." Bonnie waved her hand in the air to motion she was giving up. "I'm going to go for a walk, you coming T?"

"Nah, I'm happy as is right now B. maybe later, still working out different ways of getting out of here before we get tracked down by GJ, because, you know, that'll suck a hell of a lot and I don't think they'll be overly friendly towards us if we do happen to bump into them out here."

"Eh, suit yourself. I don't want to sit around much longer right now, maybe one of the locals has left their food near an open window and we can get a decent bite to eat for once." Bonnie got up and walked off in what she thought she remembered to be the direction of the town. "Later T!"

 _-Three hours later-_

Bonnie walked tiredly back to where she and Tara had parked the stolen GJ car carrying a backpack which, to Tara's surprise looked to actually have something inside it, maybe something edible?

"Hey Bonnie!" Tara greeted the brunette. "You were gone for a good while, I was just about to come look for you."

"Oh Hey T, yeah I may or may not have taken the scenic route-"

"You mean you got lost right?"

"Yes fine, I may have gotten lost! But! I did get some food for us to eat. We are now the proud owners, of three apples, an orange and a semi weird smelling loaf of bread."

"Well, its not exactly Christmas is it, but it'll do us fine I think. Good going B."

Bonnie was pretty happy with Tara's compliment, though she made sure to remember not to let it get to her head, she remembered how bad a person she could be when that happened.

"Yeah T, now at least we have a little food for a little bit that we can eat until we find our way out again, or go looking for more food." Bonnie said, sitting down on an upturned milk crate contently eyeing the bag and the food inside.

"You want to eat all the food inside right now don't you?"

"… A little bit." Bonnie replied, eyeing the bag once more.

 _-Underwater Global Justice base, unknown location off the coast of North America-_

"Well, Agent Wright? You said you had something to report and I'm all ears right now." Dr. Betty Director said, sitting behind her desk with a somewhat bored expression on her face.

"Uh, Yes of course Dr. Director." Agent Wright said quickly before looking at the documents he had brought with him. "Intel suggests that the larger part of the world will be voting in favour for the Mutant Registration Act and, once publicly voicing their support, will be passing the required legal bills and legislations on their home soils to allow for larger GJ agent numbers and bases and for covert ops to take place, along side the voluntary or forced identification of all Mutant members of their populations."

"Good. I expect by now our satellite uplink is worldwide from here?" Dr. Director half asked, half stated. Seeing a nod from the agent she proceeded onto more pressing matters. "And what about out SENTINEL production? How is that coming along?"

"Slowly, Sir." The agent said, a little nervous. "Although facilities have now been constructed we can only work on three at a time effectively. If we were to aim for a faster production rate we would have to build additional facilities and employ additional engineers for construction."

"That is acceptable Agent Wright." Betty said whilst pondering on the next move she would make to either increase the rate of SENTINEL manufacturing or to increase their effectiveness in the field. Deciding that quantity over quality would be initially more beneficial she turned her questioning mind towards the agent before her. "Currently, how many completed drones do we possess?"

"As of today we have seven SENTINEL drones manufactured, we are still however working on an efficient AI system to upload into them and, without DR. Load's expertise we are finding this part exceedingly tedious."

"Dr. Load was found to be a traitor. He would have sabotaged our efforts." She stated bluntly, reminding the agent of the doctor's 'traitor' status. "Are there any other minds we can employ to speed up the process? I know there was a scientist who managed to make a basic AI program for half his electric appliances, and car. He had some exposure to Possible and Stoppable."

"Yes I read about him, he'd be perfect for the project, however reports say that he has gone underground since our attempted harnessing of Stoppable." Agent Wright said, sounding somewhat defeated as he did. "I'd bet $100 that he was warned by Dr. Load before his demise."

"No doubt about that agent." Dr. Director said casually. "Alright that's all I want to hear for now, prepare a full report for me to read over for the end of the week. We can't allow ourselves to be delayed much further, I get the feeling that anti mutant sentiment worldwide will not remain as high as it is now for much longer. We only have a window of a couple of years to work within."

"Of course Dr. Director. I will begin trawling through potential persons to recruit to increase our manufacturing efficiency."

"Oh and Agent Wright?" Dr. Director asked. "It may be worth going through all the tech that Dr. Load left behind. We wouldn't want any of it to backfire on us in the field. That is all. Dismissed agent."

With that said, and being formally given permission to leave Dr. Director's office, Agent Wright left to continue his work, knowing full well that the Director was not one you would want to disappoint.

-End Chapter 5-


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

 _-Audio log 012, private archives, Dr. Wade Load, day [not specified] at Global Justice-_

 _~OK, apologies for the informal start to this one, It's been hella busy at GJ HQ. The guys in R &D were all abuzz about discovering another adamantium deposit at the same crater site that they supposedly got it from originally. From what I've figured out from my position Adamantium isn't native to Earth, as in it came from a extra-terrestrial body that crashed here, sadly not from a spaceship but it's cool enough as is. Its supposedly indestructible once refined heated and allowed to cool, but the heat needed to just melt the stuff is ridiculous. I can just imagine the power bill they'd be getting at the end of the month. It's nice though to be working with an organisation with a big budget_

 _On a less fun note, Jenkins, one of my fellow scientists working on neural interfaces and the nano bots, disappeared. All he did was mess up once dropping some equipment, he broke a jar of prototype nano bots. He also said something about a project SENTINEL or something that he was working on with another group like us. High up says he was fired and sent packing, but I'm not so sure. The way that the guards look at us, and the cameras everywhere I sometimes get the feeling they're not here to protect us. Kind of an incentive to work to your best ability, but its still unnerving. I had to sign a form about intellectual property and such so that none of these projects get talked about outside the labs, nothing new when working with the government and their likes, but with Jenkins disappearing after messing up… it just adds some new context to everything._

 _Gotta get back to work now though, still have to run some tests on the Nano bots and how they behave in a bloodstream. Dr. Director says this could do amazing work in the medical field, even improve people's memories if we can get them small enough.~_

Kim, Ron and the two body hugging uniform wearing strangers, introduced as Scott/Cyclops and the other more scruffy and smelling of smoke one as Logan, were strapped into the semi comfortable 'future' chairs that could spin all the way round… a feature Ron was using to its full potential, much to the 'joy' of Kim and the confusion of the two who picked them up in the jet.

 _'What a weird name, "Logan", might as well call your self Lowgain or- oh for the love of, if Ron could just stop spinning that'd be great.'_ Kim thought to herself as she took the time to study the two strangers they had chosen to trust from a voice she and Ron had heard in their heads. _'I guess its safe to say they're both Mutants, or Mutant sympathisers, which is good for us.'_

"So, umm, Miss Possible." The stranger wearing the weird singular lense glasses, a.k.a. Scott, started off, looking from the childish Ron, still spinning on the chair to her. "… Is he, is he for real?"

"Huh? Who- oh Ron. Yeah, this is pretty normal behaviour for him, no need to panic, he probably didn't get too much sun… maybe." Kim replied matter-of-factly, completely unphased by Cyclops question, as she'd conditioned herself to them over all the years that she and Ron had been together.

"Oh, right. Good. Professor Xavier probably wouldn't be all too pleased if we had taken too long and either of you had suffered/gotten unwell from that." He paused for a bit to observe Ron's antics a little more before starting up again. "You'd think he'd never experienced the wonders of a swivel chair…"

"Oh tell me about it, one time for his birthday I got him a fancy Pokemon trading card that would look like its moving depending on what angles you're looking at it and he was fascinated for a good week by it… It. Was. Weird."

"Ha! That's classic, but in all seriousness, Pokemon is awesome. Although I could never get into the later seasons with out the original main characters, it just felt so weird." Scott replied, getting way too much into 'kids cartoons' for her likings for an adult.

"Yeah ok, something tells me you'd get along perfectly with Ron, well once we work out his memory problem thing."

"Wait, they messed with his memory? We guessed Global Justice had done some experiments or mind control attempts but not mind control." Scott now looked concerned, his giddy childlike gushing about cartoons having disappeared with the new news. "How bad is it? The memory loss that is."

"Umm in terms of memory loss he seems to remember some things and forget other things. He said something about how it felt like ummm cloudliness in his head?"

"Ahem KP, I do believe I said it feels like 'a rubbery wall' with my memories trying to push through it thank you very –ohhhh funky in my tummy KP."

"I was trying to make it sound less weird Ron, and serves you right for spinning around for a good five minutes straight." Kim said, the last part slightly smugly. "Anyway yeah, so it seems like memories haven't been completely lost, you guys and the Professor wouldn't happen to have anything to hel-"

"Hey KP, Is the world feeling really wonky for you too?" Ron whispered, a pale-faced expression of confused concentration evident.

"ANYWAY, you guys wouldn't happen to have anything that could help with memory loss or the likes at, wherever we're going?" Kim continued, determined to find anything to help everything to eventually go back to normal.

"Currently on hand?" Scott started off before pausing as Logan turned on auto-pilot and spun his chair around to face the other three.

"I could push him off the chair to see if a shock or a knock on his head could, you know help?" Logan cut in shooting a quick glance to Ron, who had slowed down his antics on the 'spinning chair of doom' purely because he had seriously started to feel woozy and, even though there were no clowns nearby, he wasn't about to throw up.

"Um, by that Logan means to say there's not much really we can do on the plane, though back with the professor might be a different situation." Scott quickly interjected, hoping not to scare off the two young Mutants. "He's rather good with how the mind works and the likes."

"What like mind control?" Ron asked, having now pretty much recovered from the effects of his chair antics.

"Don't be ridiculous Ron, even in this crazy world we live in, especially now, there can't possibly be a 'power', mutation, whatever that allows you to control people with your mind… Right?" Kim said, though looking questioningly to Scott when Logan let out a grunt of a laugh.

"Actually Ron here is pretty close. The Professor's abilities allow him to read your thoughts, and yes if he wanted to, could control your actions."

"Oh boy…" was all that Kim could say as she took in the information as she tried to make sense of everything.

"Heh, yeah, so don't be thinking anything filthy when you're with him, it gets real weird when you suddenly hear his voice in your head chastising you. Take my word for it." Logan added, seemingly speaking from experience.

"Yeah ok, probs don't want to know how you found that out, uhh Logan, is it?" Kim said whilst trying to get a gauge of what kind of person this rough looking man was. "OK, on a slightly different course of conversation, but still relevant to the topic of 'Mutants' and this Mutant school you're taking us to, would it be too rude to ask what your, uh, mutations are?"

"Huh, what's this Cyclops? Show and tell?"

"Behave Logan, they're new to everything Mutant. From what we managed to decipher fro our hacking attempts their X-gene's only been active for a few months."

"Woah woah, wait-wait. Wait. Hang on, hang. On. Let me just…" Kim cut in, looking somewhat confused. "A few months? I thought we were in the GJ base for max a day or so? It couldn't have been a few months!"

"We're not kidding, kid." Logan said matter-of-factly. "Medical records say you were in an induced coma for much of it while they were busy with something flagged as 'Project Nemesis'… weird name for a project if you ask me."

"Did someone just say Nemesis? How do you know that name?" Ron asked, suddenly nervous and reaching for the sword strapped to his back defensively.

"Calm down Ron, its all good." Kim said soothingly in an attempt to keep Ron from freaking out in the enclosed space on the jet. "They're just going through records of our time stuck in GJ HQ. Apparently they had us locked in there for three months."

"What's wrong with Blondie here?" Logan asked having noticed the minor panic attack when he'd talked about, what was it, Nemesis? "He always been unstable?"

"Logan, a little sensitivity might be in order here." Scott cautioned him, the same way a parent would caution their child about being nice to people that looked different.

"Why exactly, Cyclops? They're not kids."

"Because, shock horror, not everyone is you, you can't be blunt with everyone, especially newbies." Scott said, still in his 'parent mode'.

"Alright fine. So Possible, how come Stoppable over here didn't like to hear me talk about the Project-we-shall-not-name?"

Kim, for a moment was in deep thought, trying to work out if she knew why. Failing to do so she opened and closed her mouth a few times inadvertently.

"Project Nemesis. That was me, from what I can remember." Ron said quietly.

"Project Nemesis was you, you say?" Scott asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, from what I can remember, I think it was something to do with, mind control, or little robots enhancing genetics. I can't quite remember."

"Well if that's true then that makes sense why we couldn't find files on you in their database." Scott replied, his voice sounding as though he was connecting dots in his mind, and him talking was more of a side effect. "Anyway, earlier you asked about our mutations. To some mutants it is a personal question, to others it isn't. My mutation is a kind of two sided coin, on one side its pretty cool, I can shoot a super hot laser from my eyes, however due to something happening in my childhood I cant control my mutation and have to wear these specialized glasses with a singular lense, hence the name 'Cyclops'." Scott said, motioning to his weird glasses/ visor covering his eyes. "Logan here on the other hand-"

"I can smell Adamantium." Logan somewhat blurted out as his eyes scanned the jet around him.

"Huh, well no offense but that kinda sucks…" Ron said slightly disappointed in the rough looking man in front of him.

"No. There's Adamantium on here somewhere. And no Cyclops, it's not my claws." Logan almost growled as he got op out of his chair, intent on finding the source of his intrigue. After a bit of sniffing and looking around he zeroed in on Ron, who sat there giving him a blank look. "It's you, you've got something made of Adamantium."

"Who me? Oh I have a shiny cool sword. It cuts through things like a hot knife through butter."

"So the bastards found more of the stuff? Lucky they didn't try to graft it to your bones. That shit hurts." Logan said eyeballing the sword in the scabbard on Ron's back. "So the power suit and fancy sword all you have? Or you actually got a useful mutation?"

"Oh I can do stuff, that's for sure. I can dodge most things like I've got quick reflexes and on top of that, if they do get me both Kim and I have noticed that my wounds heal pretty damn quick."

"Ha! Well Logan, you couldn't be the only one forever." Scott let out a laugh.

"Don't laugh too soon Scott, there was this one time where you were brainwashed and I had to fight this real hot ass chick who had Adamantium claws come out of her fingers. She was a pain to beat I tell you." Logan said. "You seem like a good dude though, I think we'll get along."

"Yeah that was the day we almost lost Jean." Scott said, reflecting on the event that had happened some time ago though quickly pulling himself out of that same memory again to the present. "So we've gotten a gist of Ron's mutation, kind of, what about you Kim? If its alright to ask."

"I, ah, I think I can control, as in move and manipulate things with my mind. It's rather exhausting though." Kim said, trying to find the right words to describe the abilities she had only recently really discovered.

"Well you and Jean certainly would have much to talk about, Kim." Scott said as he took a quick glance over at the now deep in conversation Ron and Logan.

"Yes, but claws coming out of your hands, they don't have that much reach, and if the sitch requires it I can just throw my sword at whatever needs throwing at." Ron stated confidently, closing his eyes as he folded his arms with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, but once you throw your glorified dagger you're completely unarmed. Unless you have these bad boys," With that Logan flexed and clenched his fists, willing the three blades to pierce his skin and come sliding out, making an almost sickening noise whilst doing so. "I'd say I'm still in a better position with my Adamantium armoury. Though you can't throw them, they'll never leave my side, and they're a hell of a lot more subtle than your glorified butter knife."

"Psshh puh-lease I still have more reach with this fine masterpiece."

"It ain't the reach, it's what you do with it." Logan said before eyeing Ron. "Have you ever killed anybody with that toothpick?"

"Yes, more than I ever wanted to, and I have the feeling they wont be the last either." Ron's cheerful expression was replaced with one of serious contemplation. "I've killed so many back in Global Justice HQ, caused so much chaos in my escape. Does that make me a bad person Logan?"

"Hey Kid, I've done some seriously messed up shi- stuff in my lifetime. Innocent people got hurt whilst doing their jobs and some even died because of me." Logan said reassuringly. "The world isn't black and white. There's a hell of a lot of grey out there. You were defending yourself after escaping from an experiment that would have taken your life away from you. You defended yourself. Believe it or not I was in such a situation myself. That's how I got the Adamantium grafted onto my bones. It hurt like a bitch, and then they tried to wipe my memory and use me as a weapon."

"Thanks Logan, Its just, I see their faces, you know?" Ron said, looking down at the general area of his feet. "I don't let her know, Kim that is, she cares for me and I don't want to worry her, but every time I close my eyes I see their faces right before I killed them."

"I know how you feel bub. Just don't close yourself off from everyone around you, it may seem like the right thing, but trust me, its not." Logan then got up from the bench he and Ron had been sitting on and began walking back to the front, though he didn't get far before he turned around again. "Oh and if you're looking for a cool code name that isn't Nemesis, Wolverine's taken, 'cause that's mine."

 _-Small town, location: Practically middle of nowhere-_

"Well Bonnie, as we are officially out of food again I guess I'll go this time and have a snoop around the place." Tara said after a futile search through the empty bags, signalling that their food and water had been exhausted. "Maybe I'll even top our highest haul this time!"

"Hah! Never thought you'd actually feel ok with stealing from people Tara," Bonnie commented followed by a somewhat humorous snort. "Guess there's still a lot I have to learn about you."

To that comment Tara just looked at Bonnie and laughed before beginning her preparations for her 'hunt' through the town for useful foodstuffs and materials.

"You're not entirely wrong Bonnie, originally I did feel bad about the stealing business," Tara said as she got up to leave. "But I've realised, after all the time we've been here now, that they just wouldn't understand our situation. We're not like them, and they're not like us. I think they'd most likely try to rat us out to GJ before helping us. Anyway, gonna go now B. See you in a couple of hours, with luck I might be able to syphon some fuel out of a car and bring it back with me."

"Gotcha T." Bonnie said before she got ready for her 'patrol' of the rubbish dump. "OH! Tara!"

"Yeah?"

"Keep an eye out for bandages and meds if you can, you know, in case we need that sort of stuff!"

"Yeah sounds good. I'll keep an eye out. Don't burn the car down while I'm out, B." With that, Tara made her way out of earshot and continued on her way in the direction of the small town they had been leeching off, though for some reason today's raiding party felt odd, like she was being watched or something.

"Wouldn't dream of it T." Bonnie said, more to herself than actually Tara as she knew she wouldn't have heard her. "Well, it's gonna be a long three hours, as usual…"

 _-Four Hours Later-_

After a long tedious walk from the town to the car and the makeshift camp she had built with Bonnie, Tara finally found herself a spot to sit down, dumping her spoils in an open space between her and her brunette friend.

"So T, whatcha find in town that made you take so long?" Bonnie asked curiously before eyeing the bag Tara had taken with her, noticing that an additional bag lay on the ground with it. "I mean it usually takes you something like three hours max, and well it took you more."

"I found a car in the open which, from the looks of the car make would have had the same fuel as ours." Tara said tiredly but with a hint of pride evident in her voice. "I managed to syphon some before getting caught."

"Shit, how'd you het out of that sitch…uation?" Bonnie asked, before nervously checking the route to town that they always took.

"That's the weird thing, I threw a nice blast of ice at the dude's face and ran off with what I'd gotten from his car-"

"But? I get the feeling there's a 'but' coming along."

"Yeah, but as I left he cam after me again, until he managed to get caught in a bit of metallic junk on the ground."

"Oh." Bonnie said, somewhat disappointed. "I expected it to be like 'and then he grew wings and flew off' or something, you suck at stories T, just sayin'."

"No, no. The weird thing is, the metal wasn't there when I was there earlier, and it was wrapped around his lower leg. Like a snake wraps around its prey to constrict it." Tara replied, determined to prove to her friend that she wasn't going crazy or just sucked with storied filled with suspense.

"Right so he somehow managed to get 'tangled' in this metal junk just when he tried to go after you?" Bonnie said more than asked as she was trying to form a mental image of the happenings Tara was explaining. "It sounds too weird to be true, but with everything we've been through, and becoming the hottest and coolest ladies on the land, anything's possible."

"Exactly. I think there are other Mutants around," Tara said, a concerned yet determined look on her face. "And I think they're watching us."

"Well shit, there goes my plan of sleeping tonight under the stars." Thinking about things said earlier Bonnie went for the second bag Tara had brought with her from town and pulled out a petrol can. "Have we got enough to get out of here? I don't like the idea of being watched. They could be Mutant hunters the GJ bastards sent after us.."

"Agreed, but we don't have enough to get anywhere safe, we could get more tomorrow though. If we're being watched and they know about us I think we may have overstayed out welcome." Tara said contently, agreeing with Bonnie's thoughts on what might be going on. "Maybe we should sleep in the car tonight, just so no one can sneak up on us. I don't much fancy the idea of waking up to some creeps leering at us."

"Eww. Thanks T. Didn't want to sleep soundly tonight anyway." Bonnie remarked as she shuddered at the thought of some creepy dirty old man staring at her sleeping. Tara not being able to contain herself let out a little laugh at Bonnie's comment.

"Weeellll B, while you're wrapping your thoughts around that possibility I'll take a look around our camp site, just to make sure we are actually alone out here." Tara said before beginning her stroll around the rubbish dump that they currently called home, talking to herself in the process. "Filthy place. You would think the locals would have come here more often than, well never."

"That, young lady, is because they are different, inferior you could say." A voice rang out from somewhere behind her.

At the sound of the stranger's voice, Tara spun around channelling her energy to send the voice's owner to a cold grave, but to her surprise she found an elderly man dressed in grey with a helmet standing behind her.

 _'Who the hell- dressed in grey, helmet, cape? He's got a bloody uniform. Global Justice!'_ Was all that Tara thought as she sized up the stranger.

"Oh hell no! I'm not going back there! I'd rather die!" Having said that Tara threw a concentrated blast of ice shards towards the old man, intent on shredding him to bits before he could make a move.

To her surprise however, the old man moved his hand and a shield wall of scrap metal pieces formed in front of him, shielding him from the ice shards.

"I am not your enemy, young lady. Far from it." The old man said calmly. "My name is Magneto. I am a Mutant, like you."

"You're a-ok well, why are you here… Magneto?" Tara asked, evidently still not prepared to let down her guard entirely. _'Magneto. What cruel people his parents must have been to call him that, or is it like a code name?'_

"I and my companions are here because we have come to rescue you and your friend." Magneto said, again in his almost annoyingly calm voice.

"Rescue us? From what? The locals in town don't even know we are here."

"That is where you are wrong. They have known of your presence for quite some time." Magneto rebutted, almost sounding a little smug. "Even as we speak, a capture group is on its way to apprehend you, my spy, she has told me that they have lethal intent if you were to not immediately comply."

"But, we can't get away! Our car is out of fuel and-"

"We had every intent of offering you travel and refuge with us. Refuge from the humans that are causing strife for Mutants world wide." The old man cut in.

"I, alright. Let me go get Bonnie and we'll gather our things. Don't be surprised if she doesn't welcome you with open arms. She's rather slow to trust others. No thanks to Global Justice."

"Have no worries, young lady. Take as much time as you need."

"Thank you. Oh and the name is Tara." She said with a smile. "Sounds much better than 'Young Lady'." with that she turned back to where Bonnie was in the car, gladdened that they were not alone anymore in their attempts to get away from Global Justice's anti-Mutant reach.

-End Chapter 6-

A/N: I dare say Mooniecat, you certainly read my thoughts on the progression of this chapter :P


	7. Chapter 7

A belated Merry Christmas to you all! I apologise for the long time it took to post this chapter, moving house and other things messed us my system of writing (cue star wars fanfare as the title 'The Real-life strikes back' scrolls up the screen xP) anyway! The chapter is a little shorter than I'd like but oh well! I hadn't updated the story in a while and wanted to get back into the swing of things. Without bashing around the bush much further I bring you chapter 7!

.

.

-Chapter 7-

.

.

 _-Audio Log 107, private archives, Dr. Wade Load, day [not specified] at Global Justice-_

.

.

 _~Uh, Ahem. So uh hi. I've made some advancement in the fields of cerebral reconfiguring. I'm not sure how Global Justice does it, but damn they have a lot of money to sink into this project. They're still not telling us what we're all building up to, not even allowing us to talk amongst ourselves at the workstations about our work, bit weird you know? In normal situations you could just circumvent this by having a chat with your co-workers outside of the labs, but GJ doesn't even seem to want to let us have that liberty. One of the guys in Lab 37, Pete Jefferson I think it was, he was talking about how he was working on mimicking powers that in-humans – or Mutants as they are more popularly called – possess via a robotic system of sorts. Its kind of amazing what we can do now-a-days with science and engineering if money and a government are subtracted from the equation! Jefferson's a real genius, pretty much the same age as me and if what I overheard right about twice as smart too! I'll have to ask him about his work a bit more when I see him again. Kind of reminds me of Jenkins' blab about project SENTINEL… hope its not the case, Pete's an awesome guy, would have loved to get to know him better._

 _On a different note, the people up high want me to start testing my 'Cerebral code', as its been dubbed. They thoughtfully have supplied me with some samples, these samples being fully intact brains. As of late however im not getting any feedback from them when trying to 'rewrite' or alter any chemical makeups in them, they're just TOO dead, too old. I told them that last time they asked for an update. They said that they'd fix the 'too dead' problem… not sure what that means but if it means I can keep heading towards the final goal then by all means. Still wondering where Pete is, not like him to just up and leave on a project, especially with how excited he sounded. Later guys/girls/other.~_

.

.

 _-Global Justice deep sea base, heart of SENTINEL construction, designated new HQ post subject escape event-_

.

.

Dr. Betty Director was, shockingly enough, in something that could resemble a good mood. Moments ago she had been contacted by one of her field operatives in regards to two of the four escaped mutants"Agent Wright." Dr. Betty Director spoke curtly into her comm device.

"Yes Ma'am?" The agent in question replied in record speed, entering the office of the director of Global Justice.

 _'He's a good breed of agent. Perhaps deserving of a promotion.'_ Dr. Director thought to herself before continuing. "You may come in. Agent Wright, I want you to enlist Field operative Mankey into the Agent program."

"FO Mankey, Ma'am?" Agent Wright asked, confusion evident in his voice. "If it's not above my level to ask, but why enlist him into the Agent program?"

"We've had a tip off of the location of the two subjects, mutants, that escaped in the wake of the chaos Nemesis and Possible caused." Dr. Director began. "Apparently they were seen stealing supplies in a small remote town. I want you to enlist Mankey, because he has been romantically involved with one of the mutants identified in that village which we could use to our advantage in tying off some loose ends."

"Understood, what of the residents in the town?"

"They will be terminated, fairly soon in fact. I have a kill squad on its way. It's a minuscule town in the middle of nowhere, it'll take a while for them to be missed, if ever."

"Of course, it will be done at once Ma'am." Said the agent before pausing to think. "Will we be sending FO Mankey to rendezvous with the kill squad?"

"No, he will be dropped off along one of their most likely escape routes. From there he'll be required to take them out of action, lethal or otherwise. There's too much, too many years of work at stake to allow them to roam freely about the world."

Noting that the director of GJ had finished what she wanted to talk to him about, Agent Wright turned on the spot and left for the door he had come in moments ago.

"Oh and Wright. When you're done, come back here. I have an hour and a half to kill before meeting with Supreme Director, and bring contraceptives. The last agent didn't, and you know what happens to agents who disappoint me, don't you?" Dr. Director called out to her most well behaved agent in a matter-of-factly kind of tone.

"Of course Ma'am." Was all that he replied before the doors shut behind him, his thoughts going back to his wife and children at home, begging silently for forgiveness. There was no way for him to get out of this.

Watching her new 'favourite' agent leave the office, Betty Director turned away from the door to focus on a large monitor mounted to the wall to her right. Waving with her hand she activated the screen and spoke her password, giving her free access to all of the base's comm channels. She was keen to find out how her latest WMDs, Weapons of Mutant Destruction, were coming along. Dr. Director had hoped to have a fleet of SENTINELS by now, but she had always known this to be wishful thinking.

 _'Maybe terminating a few of the slacker worker's contracts will speed them up, encourage them to work faster.'_ Betty mused to herself. If there was one thing she knew above all else, it was how to instil fear into the hearts of those she sought to dominate.

"Computer." The Director of GJ spoke out. "Secure connection to the manufacturing wing."

After a moment of nothingness the image of a mechanic in grey overalls, covered in scars and grease popped up on her screen, catching the Director a little off guard.

"Mechanic Niles? Where is Agent Blake? Why are you at his post?"

"Begging your pardon Ma'am," Niles began, "But the agent walked off his post, to have some shut eye I think."

"I see," Betty said, trying her hardest not to grind her teeth. "I want an update on my SENTINELS Mechanic Niles."

"Of course, Ma'am." The mechanic brought up a tablet that had been attached somewhere inside his overalls. "As of one hour ago we have produced two additional drones and have completed the AI upload of three of the previously constructed SENTINELS. We have, however kept them shut off for safety until we can be sure that they are unconditionally loyal and will follow our every command."

"Excellent work Mechanic Niles, inform your men to continue their work. I will be having an inspection of your workplace within the week. Oh and do tell Agent Blake to come to my office, immediately. He and I have to discuss the termination of his contract due to his inability to perform his duties." Dr. Director was, at this point, feeling something close to excited at the prospect of … terminating Agent Blake's contract, a small part of her job that Betty sadistically seemed to look forward to.

Meanwhile as the Director ended the connection Niles, the mechanic, sighed audibly and slumped against the wall that the view screen had been mounted on. He knew what an 'inspection' was, he was going to lose his 'slowest' (a.k.a. whomever Betty Director felt was giving her a funny look or looked stressed) workers and would have to find new workers to fill their places, by legal means or otherwise.

.

.

 _\- Near small town, Middle of nowhere, nearing dinner time-_

.

.

Bonnie's stomach grumbled, loudly, catching the attention of the wolf-like mutant she was walking silently beside. He looked at her, her stomach then back at her. _'Creep'_ she thought to herself as she quickened her pace to catch up with Tara and the elderly mutant in the weird grey costume.

"Where are we going, uh, Magneto?" Bonnie asked as she caught up with the helmeted and caped man walking ahead with Tara.

"We are going to a safe distance away from the town." Magneto replied looking over to the fiery brunette. "Global Justice was much closer than we had believed. The near vicinity of the town was no longer safe enough for us."

"Wouldn't your operative among them be able to stop or slow them down?"

"Only at the cost of her life, yes. But she's far too valuable to throw away like that." Magneto replied, sounding almost amused. "Mark my words miss Rockwaller, the Global Justice squad coming for you are here to kill, both human, and us alike. By the morning the town you have been so lovingly leeching off will be dead."

"Wait what?!" Bonnie spoke out in disbelief. "Granted I don't like them for being so hostile and whatnot towards us but why would they be killed because we were there?" _'Not that we didn't give them reasons to hate and be hostile towards us'_ she added to herself in her thoughts.

"Well they kind of deserve it I'd say." a voice close to the brunette that seemed very familiar spoke out. Bonnie turned her head to discover it came from the one and only Tara.

"How can you say that T? They're just the same as you and me, if we had done it because people were stealing things I know I wouldn't want to be killed or 'deserve' it."

"But Bonnie, they're not like us, we're Mutants, they're humans." Tara King replied in defence of her view. "I've been having a few talks with Magneto about the world of mutants because, well he's been around longer than us, and from his experience apparently if given the chance humans will always turn on the lesser numbered Mutants and try to dominate them."

"Ok well I'm only hearing half the story here" _'A half which kind of sounds like a big leap of faith in a old guy in a dorky helmet and a cape'_ "Maybe I'll have to Magneto about it myself."

"I can arrange for that to happen, my dear." Came the soft yet firm spoken voice of Magneto from Bonnie's left.

"OH! Hi, sorry. Forgot you were there. Heh." Bonnie, in a state of nervousness proceeded to scratch the back of her neck, letting out a small awkward laugh. _'Damn, where the hell did I pick that habit up from?'_

.

.

 _-Small town, Middle of nowhere, same time-_

John Trayvaultar wasn't really a sight to behold. Even though he was a healthy age of 27, muscular and possessed a sharp mind, he was the owner of a fair few scars across his face and neck. Most notably of those scars was the one from that time his drunken father had poured hot oil on him for 'scratching his truck' (I was going to write 'Ute' but I realised that they seem more likely to be called trucks than Utes outside of AUS), something John had been innocent of.

Today was no different to any other for John. Granted he had heard word from some of the others in town that there were two fugitives about, two Mutants at that too. Though unlike some in this town he didn't feel the same bloodlust as them. He didn't want to hunt them down just because they were different, he wouldn't want it to happen to himself because of his scars and badly healed broken nose, so why should it happen to anyone else?

He was brought out of his musings when he saw a trail of dust coming along the road, following what looked like a small convoy of shiny black vans.

"HEY! BESSY!" John called out to the little girl that was tending to the irrigation system with him.

"What now?" was all that he got in reply, no one cared for formality or mountains of kindness out here.

"Go back to town, tell them we have people coming. Government by the looks of their shiny black 'inconspicuous' vans." He said in a tone that translated as 'and don't fool about while you're at it', before adding the unnecessary "And be quick about it! You're on foot and they aren't!"

John began to walk towards the main road, to see if he could stop the vans and find out what their intentions were. _'Did someone call them about the Mutants?'_ John thought to himself, trying to connect the invisible dots together to form the picture that should be there.

He reached the road just as the vans were threatening to pass by him. A wave from his arm made sure that wouldn't happen however, catching their attention and causing the convoy to slow to a standstill, one of the vans pulling up next to the local.

The window opened with the elegance that came with a high price tag, not a sound being made, and the driver inside looked out at the man that had waved them down.

"Excuse me, uh Sirs, but what brings you to our town?" John asked, his voice laced with suspicion and a little bit of fear.

"Pest control. Mutants were sighted here damaging and stealing property. This can't be allowed to spread further." The driver of the van replied, his face emotionless, his eyes hidden behind tinted glasses.

"I agree that stealing and damaging of property has to stop, but is _that_ really necessary?" The local asked, motioning towards the handgun resting on the man's lap.

"Yes son, it is." Was all he replied before picking up said gun and aiming it out the window directly at John.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" John was confused, afraid, in disbelief. _'What the hell is going on?'_

"Containing the situation."

A single shot rung out into the countryside and the convoy continued on its way towards the town. It wouldn't be the last shot to be fired on this day.

.

.

 _-Small town, Middle of nowhere, two hours later-_

.

.

Private Jack Simmons walked down the dead quiet street at a quick pace, unarmed. This close to night time, and as per orders from the big boss who so 'bravely' gunned down the first local, Simmons should have been in his quarters (one of the now vacated houses) and at the least armed when walking about. A fact that hadn't gone unnoticed by two of the sentries patrolling the main street.

Looking forward the verbal and physical beating of a private amongst their peers the two sentries stopped their patrol and began to follow Simmons as he continued to walk down the street. Without much of an indication said private ducked into a side street out of sight of the two sentries now running to catch up to him.

Rounding the corner they saw the silhouette of the private standing in the shadows, seemingly surrendering to his fate.

"Private Simmons." One of the sentries, Biff was his name, called out, his tone voiced with malice. "You know the rules, you heard the boss' orders. You should be in bed like a good little girl, but you're not. You're in the street, unarmed."

"But Biff, isn't that against orders?" The second sentry asked in mock shock.

"Right you are Martha." Came Biff's reply as the two began to close the distance between them and Simmons. "Maybe we should make sure you remember to follow orders, what say you to that Private?"

"I'd say you were dead the moment you followed me off the street." Came the calm collected reply.

Biff and Martha were quite thoroughly confused and taken aback, not because of what Simmons had said, no it was because of his voice, it didn't sound normal. It sounded more like that of a woman's voice reverberating and almost a little synthetic.

Seeing the two sentries stop in their tracks, 'Simmons' walked out of the shadows, casting off the illusion that had been kept for a good three weeks now. In its place was a blue woman, covered in nothing bar her textured skin. She looked beautiful, yet at the same time incredibly menacing, her yellow eyes piercing through the darkness.

"Homo sapiens." Mystique said to herself as she walked towards the two in an almost bored manner. "You never cease to astound me with you amazing stupidity."

With that the blue Mutant pounced on her prey, jumping through the gap between the two humans, clotheslining the pair with her legs, sending their bodies crashing to the floor. Not losing a moment Mystique rolled out of the dive and rounded on the two on the ground. With a deliberate and calm manner she sat herself on the male's lap as he sat up and laced her legs around his head a suggestive look on her face.

"Now Biff, I'm sorry, is your head sore from that?" She asked in mock concern, before grasping said head with her feet and twisting it beyond where it should go, a sickening crack signifying the tear in the nerves in his spine and an end to his pathetic life.

Martha, the female didn't get the same 'special' treatment. Mystique didn't swing that way, not for humans anyway, human females made her skin crawl. As Martha stirred on the floor, slowly coming out of unconsciousness the blue Mutant walked towards her and stepped hard and unceremoniously on her exposed neck, another sickening crack signalling the end of one more pathetic human life.

"As much as I sometimes like to hope, you humans always prove me wrong." Mystique said as she began to walk off in the direction of the parked vans. "Given enough power you become the most destructive creatures. Now if you excuse me, I have someone I so desperately want to catch up to, not that being with you guys wasn't fun, its just lately our conversations have… died off a little."

.

.

-End Chapter 7-


End file.
